The Vampire Diaries Cast Meet Their Characters
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: What would happen if the cast of Vampire Diaries were to meet the characters that they play? Lots of humor, love triangles, drama, and suspense. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if the cast of Vampire Diaries were to meet the characters that they play? Lots of humor, love triangles, drama, and supense. Read and review!

Chapter 1

Laughter could be heard from the set of The Vampire Diaries. All the guys were having lunch and hanging out with each other. Burning rays fell on the people of Atlanta, making the weather humid and hot. Ian stood by the wooden table, dripping with water and giving Paul the evil eye. He flung his wet hair to the side, water slithering down his shirt like a wet serpent and little flakes of balloon pieces laid by his feet. "Paul, you are so dead." Nina watched as the two boys chased after each other, laughing hysterically as Ian tried to wrestle Paul to the ground but failed miserably. Paul had him on the ground in seconds and smirked.

"Guess who's the stronger brother now Damon?"

Ian glared at Paul, his Damon smirk coming into play. "Oh no, Stefan! I've been beaten. Whatever shall I do?" The entire cast exploded into laughter. Nina and Kat giggled as they ate the rest of their food.

Kevin smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "A "Stefan beats the crap out of Damon" idea. I like it."

Paul laughed as he sat back down next to Nina. "I would love to see Stefan beat Damon."

"We could always write it in there."

Paul and Kevin high fived as Ian looked on in disapproval. "I don't like it. It sounds too un Damon-like for him to be beaten by a vegaterian."

Paul smirked. "That's exactly why we're doing it."

Ian rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Nina stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Kevin nodded. "Ok and when you come back we're going to be on set!"

"Ok!" Nina walked towards her trailer and went inside. After a few minutes, she emerged and saw Ian dressed in his black leather jacket and black pants. She smiled warmly at him. "All ready to go Ian?"

Ian turned to her and stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, a hint of confusion mixed in it's watery depths. "Ian who?"

Nina stared at him before realization hit her. "Oh right. I forgot you were Damon."

Ian smirked. "How could you forget Elena?"

Nina stared at him quizzically. "I know you're having fun right now but I don't have my script with me so I don't know my line."

Ian continued to stare at her weirdly. "What script?"

Nina laughed. "Ok, Ian. I know you enjoy playing Damon but let's save it for the set."

Ian smirked wildly as he advanced towards Nina. "Who's acting?"

Nina could feel the hairs on her body standing on end, telling her to run. She watched as Ian ran his fingers through her hair slowly, his breathing was slow and even. "My brother is out hunting, which means that you are left unprotected. I could very easily kill you right now."

Nina's heart sped up as she looked into his eyes. "Ian, I'm serious. Stop."

Ian laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "I don't know who this Ian person is, but I'm not him."

Nina watched in horror as his face changed and real fangs sprouted out of his mouth. She could only stare in shock as only one word came to mind. "Damon?"

Damon nodded, his eyes the shade of blood and his mouth salivating at the smell of her blood. "Yes it's me Elena. You don't mind if I have a little snack now do you?"

Nina screamed at the top of her lungs, startling Damon. She broke off into a run and ran as fast as she could towards set where she saw Paul and Damon standing infront of each other. They both turned as Nina ran into Paul's arms, shuddering and crying. "D-D-D-Damon."

Paul looked at her confused. "What?"

Nina hiccuped as she tried to get her words together. "Damon attacked me."

Ian stared at Nina and smirked, thinking that this was part of the act. "Why yes Stefan. I did attack Elena."

Nina shook her head and held onto Paul tighter. "No, I'm serious Ian. I got attacked by the real thing."

"Nina, honey. I think you've had too much to drink-"

"I know what I saw!" yelled Nina suddenly, startling Paul and Ian.

"She's right you know."

Nina and the boys turned their heads to the sound. Damon stood a few feet away from them, smirking. Blood coated his bottom lip and his fangs were visible. He cocked his head at Paul. "Well, little brother has returned from killing bunnies. Did you get me any?" His eyes rested on Ian, a hint of surprise passed through them. "You look like me. Who are you?"

Both of the boys stared at him in shock as Nina clung to Paul. "I'm Ian. You must be Damon. Nina was just telling us about you."

Damon smirked as he edged closer. "So, you aren't Elena are you? And you surely aren't Katherine. The human scent is all over you."

Nina nodded timidly. "No, I am not."

Damon stared at Paul. "You aren't my brother either. Who are you people?"

Paul cleared his throat as he spoke, "We are Paul, Ian and Nina. We play you guys on our show called The Vampire Diaries."

Damon stared at him for a minute before looking around at all of the equipment and cameras that littered the area. "So I see. Well, that's awesome. I didn't know we were on a show."

Ian laughed nervously and Damon's eyes flickered to him. "I assume you play me?"

"Yep."

Damon nodded and then looked behind him as a gust of power whipped around him. "Stefan."

Nina, Paul, and Ian watched as Stefan appeared infront of them, looking dangerously at Damon. "I heard Elena scream, so I came as fast as I could to make sure she was safe."

Damon laughed. "Elena's not here dude. Just some random chick I tried to bite but it didn't go as planned."

Stefan cast his eyes to Nina standing by Paul, looking shocked. "She looks like Elena."

Stefan glared at Damon. "Is that why you attacked her? Because she looked like Elena?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "You weren't around. Someone had to take advantage of the situation."

Stefan glared coldly at Damon before turning back to Nina. "I'm so sorry for what my brother did. Are you alright?"

Nina nodded numbly, still a little shaken up from Damon almost attacking her. "I'm fine."

Stefan nodded, still angry with Damon. He turned to his brother with an angry snarl. "You ever think about touching Elena while I'm gone and I'll rip your head off. Do you understand that brother?"

Damon nodded, smirking. "Yeah, sure."

He turned to leave but Stefan blocked his path. "Do you understand, Damon?"

"Sure man, whatever."

Stefan watched his brother race off into the distance and sighed. "Well, I better be getting back to Elena now. It was nice meeting you three."

Nina and the guys watched as Stefan bid them goodbye and turned to one another. "Am I the only one who has NO clue as to what's happening?" asked Ian, still flabbergasted by the whole thing.

Nina and Paul just shook their heads in disbelief at what they just saw. What the heck is going on?

A/N: Don't why or how, this story just came to me yesterday so I decided to write it. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! More chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ian and Nina walked back over to where Kevin was, still in shock by what they just saw. "Do you think he'll believe us?" whispered Nina to Ian.

"I don't know. I'm still having a hard time believing it myself."

Soon, they stood infront of Kevin, both looking apprehensive. "What can I do for you?" asked Kevin.

"Well," Nina scratched the back of her head nervously, "I went to the bathroom and when I came out I saw Damon standing infront of me. The real one."

Kevin stared at Nina for a bit, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "I saw it too!" exclaimed Ian, "he almost hurt Nina!"

Kevin chuckled as he shook his head. "I think you guys need to lay off the drinks and perhaps sodas too."

Ian sighed as he put his arm around Nina and they both walked away to set, not blaming him for not believing them. Heck they didn't even believe it themselves.

Kevin got up out of his chair and started walking towards set when out of the corner of his eye a man in a leather jacket caught his eye. He immediately whipped around only to find to his relief that it was just Ian. Then, confusion overtook his eyes. "I thought I saw you walk to set with Nina."

Damon smirked as he stared at him. So this must be the director. I could have a little fun with him. "Oh right, where do you want me to be again?"

Kevin pointed to the woods. "Over there where I told you."

Damon nodded, a sly smile playing at his lips. "Certainly."

Kevin watched Ian walk over to the woods, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

Nina and Ian had just finished wrapping up their parts when they saw Kevin walking over to them with Damon right behind him. Ian's eyes widened and so did Nina's when he stopped infront of them. "Ok so Ian-" He stopped suddenly when he saw Ian and Nina standing infront of him, both gaping at him. "Wait, aren't you behind me Ian?" He turned around to see Damon smirking.

"So do you finally believe me?"

Kevin turned to Ian, eyes wide and bulging. "I-I-I-what's happening?"

Damon grin widened as his teeth lengthened and fangs appeared on his face, watching the fear take over their bodies. Kevin's face changed color as he stared with an open mouth at Damon. "So, you're the producer for this show huh?"

Kevin nodded, eyes still fixed on the dripping white fangs and the red eyes burning into his body. Damon smirked as he vanished from his spot and appeared infront of Kevin, hands gripping his throat and fangs only a mere inch from his throat. "Now, there is something that I want from you."

Nina and Ian looked at each other as Damon flashed them a smile. "You two are going to get it for me if you want to ever see your producer again."

"What do you want?" asked Ian as he bravely stepped up towards Damon.

"I want my vervain that you people rudely stole from me."

Nina and Ian exchanged shocked glances. "But the stuff we use is fake! We don't use the real thing!"

Damon's hand tightened on Kevin's throat, anger pulsating through his eyes. "Bull. You do use the real thing and we need our vervain back. A vampire is back and is threatening us. We need to defeat it before it's too late."

"And who is this vampire?" asked Ian.

"That is none of your concern. I just need the vervain and I need it now. Or else alot of people will die."

"But Ian just said that we don't have real vervain!"

Cold chills ran down Nina's back as she stared into the angry ocean depths of Damon's eyes. "Give me the vervain or else I will kill him." Kevin gasped and sputtered for air as his airway was slowly being blocked off.

Ian and Nina looked on helplessly. Finally, Ian gave in and went to Kevin's trailer. He came back out with a bag filled with vervain. Damon quickly took it from him and tossed Kevin to the ground. Nina ran over to him and helped him regain his breath as Damon vanished. "Are you ok?" asked Nina as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine." replied Kevin as he stood up fully and looked at the concerned faces of Nina and Ian. "I just can't believe it."

"None of us can Kev." said Ian.

"I think we better let the other guys know what's going on." suggested Nina.

Both Ian and Kevin looked at her. "Do you honestly think they'll believe us?"

"It's worth a shot. We have to find out what Damon is up to and who this vampire is that is threatening them."

Kevin and Ian nodded in agreement. "Yes we do need to find that out."

Kevin led the way to the other cast members while Ian and Nina followed, wondering who this other vampire is and what it wanted.

Damon raced through the thickening woods, a small bag clutched tightly in his hand. The lime color of the leaves became a blur to Damon as he ran at inhuman speed. His mind kept flickering between present and past time. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. It all started a day ago.

_Flashback_

Elena was reading a textbook and Damon was sitting on the couch, waiting for his brother to return from hunting. He had sensed something strange earlier. It was strong and evil, something Damon had never felt in his life. It was terrifying.

The door slowly opened and Stefan walked in, a sense of dread was soon followed. Damon stared at his brother for a long time, seeing the look of discomfort cross his features. "You sensed it too I imagine?"

Elena looked up from her textbook with a confused look on her face. "Sensed what?"

Stefan sighed as he pulled out a newspaper and tossed it over to Elena. On the cover in bold letters it read, "DEADLY ANIMAL ATTACK. "**BODY COMPLETELY UNRECONIZABLE AND DRAINED OF BLOOD."  
**  
"It's another vampire. It has to be." said Stefan while shooting Damon a glance, "I know it wasn't Damon because I was with him on the day that the person got killed."

"Oh god." replied Elena as she set the newspaper down and gave Stefan her undivided attention. "Who do you think did this?"

"I know who." said Damon suddenly, startling Stefan and Elena.

"Who?" they both asked together.

Damon looked at them with complete seriousness before replying. "Katherine. She's back."

A/N: Wow! Lots of drama is going to go down now! What do you think is going to happen? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"How is that even possible?" asked Elena as she stood up._

_"I don't know." replied Stefan, eyeing Damon. "Looks like she finally came back for you."_

_Damon glared at his brother, eyes filled with hurt, anger, and distrust. "She didn't come back for me. And even if she did I won't take her back. She can leave for all I care."_

_Elena and Stefan watched Damon leave, both looking at each other with worried eyes. "What do we do?"_

_"For now we give Damon his space, Elena. He needs to be alone right now."_

_Elena nodded at Stefan but couldn't help feel worried. "Are you sure that Katherine is back?"_

_"I'm almost positive. Who else would do this?"_

_"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that something else is going to happen."_

_Stefan put his hand on Elena's face and stroked her gently. "Everything is going to be ok. Damon and I will take care of Katherine. You have nothing to worry about."_

_Elena nodded, trying to let Stefan's words comfort her but couldn't shake off this sick feeling that something catastrophic was going to happen._

_End of flashback_

Damon soon made it to the boarding house and went inside to see Stefan and Elena waiting for him. "Did you get the vervain?" asked Stefan.

Damon nodded, tossing the small baggie to Stefan who easily caught it. "How did you get it?"

"Oh, the director kindly handed it over to me."

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "Ok, so I made a little threat. I still got the vervain."

Elena sighed. "Can you go a day without threatening someone?"

Damon smirked. "Nope."

Stefan twisted the baggie around in his hand, examining the vervain. "Well, now that we have it, what do we do worth it?"

"We wait until the right time to strike then we go take Katherine down."

Behind all that talk, Damon was hurting inside. Both Elena and Stefan knew that Damon loved Katherine no matter how nasty she was to him. He still had a soft side for her and it secretly hurt him to do this to her. Stefan looked at his brother sympathetically but could see Damon had put his barrier back up again, blocking out everyone from seeing his vulnerable side.

Damon looked at them annoyed. "What are you staring at?"

They quickly looked away. "Nothing."

Nina, Ian, and Kevin had just finished retelling their story to the entire cast and surprisingly, they believed them. "I just can't believe that they are real." mumbled Kat, speaking for the rest of the crew.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" asked Malese.

"I say we go find them and ask Stefan what's going on." said Matt, looking around at everyone's faces.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But how do we find them?" asked Nina.

Kevin pondered that thought for a minute until Julie spoke up. "We could always go do a little hunting in the woods or we could wait until they come back here. Surely they must need something else from us."

"Did you tell them that the vervain was fake?" asked Michael, looking at Ian.

Ian shook his head. "I did but it was no use. Damon demanded that I give it to him or he would kill Kevin."

"Jerk." Nina mumbled.

Paul nodded in agreement. "When do we start searching?"

"We can start now." said Kevin as he motioned the cast members to follow him towards the woods. They slowly made their way through the thick trees and dry leaves, tripping over fallen tree branches and bumping into each other. Finally, a large house came into view. It was a brownish color but most of the color had faded away over time. The house looked old but it was very well kept. "The boarding house." stated Kevin as he stared at it in amazement. "It looks so much better then the one we have."

Ian laughed lightly. "That's because it's the actual one."

"Ok, so who is going to knock?" asked Nina, looking at everybody.

"Since it was your idea, why don't you go do it?" asked Paul, "we'll be right behind you."

Nina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"Ok guys, we really need to come up with a plan here." said Kevin as he looked at everybody.

Ian sighed as he stepped forward. "I'll do it." He slowly walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, waiting for whomever on the other side to answer.

The door opened to reveal a brown-haired young girl. She wore a red shirt and wore a leather jacket. Her lips were the bright color of red and her eyes a deep dark chocolate brown. She looked at Ian in shock and then confusion. "Damon?"

Ian snapped out of the daze he was in and cleared his throat. "No I am Ian. Damon paid me and my friends a visit today and got some of our vervain."

Realization soon hit Elena and she stepped aside to let him in. "Oh yes Damon told me about you. I'm sorry if he caused any trouble."

Ian smiled at her. "It was nothing. Although he didn't have to threaten to kill our writer for the show."

Elena's eyes widened. "He threatened to kill someone?" She then relaxed. "Well, that's Damon for you."

Stefan came up behind Elena and looked out the door to see who he thought was Damon standing there. "What are you doing out there Damon?"

Elena turned to Stefan. "This isn't Damon, this is Ian."

Stefan stared at him for awhile before realization hit him. "Oh yeah I remember you. You were the guy who was with Paul and Nina."

Ian nodded. "Yep that's me."

"So what brings you here?" asked Elena.

"Oh, well my cast members and I were wondering what was going on when Damon asked for the vervain. Or should I say demanded it."

Stefan and Elena exchanged looks before looking back towards Ian. "Well, it's a long story. Would you and your friends like to come inside so we can explain?"

Ian nodded as he motioned everyone to follow him. Once everyone was in, Stefan closed the door and turned to everyone. "Well, I bet you're all wondering what we need the vervain for. A few days ago there was a brutal animal attack, but that was really a vampire named Katherine. I'm sure you all know about her."

Everyone nodded, waiting for Stefan to continue. "Well, she's back and apparently wants something from us. We don't know what it is or why. We just know that we can't allow more innocent people to die."

Elena nodded her head in agreement. "I hope that she doesn't come after any of you."

"What can we do to help?" asked Kevin.

"The best thing you can do is continue with your lives. We don't want you involved in this because it's very dangerous and alot of you will get hurt." replied Stefan.

"But brother, that's no fun." said Damon as he appeared by the stairs. "I say let them get involved. Maybe they could learn something from it."

"Damon no, it's too risky."

"We want to help." Ian spoke up. "We'll do anything to help you guys and keep this town safe. We have people living here that we care about and we want to protect them."

Stefan sighed as Damon's smirk extended. "Look alike me has a point. Let them help out. See who gets killed first."

"Damon that's enough!" exclaimed Elena who looked at Ian apologetically. "I'm sorry; Damon can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Hey it's no problem. I play him everyday so I know how much of a jerk he is!"

Everyone laughed as Damon glared. "Very funny. We'll see who's laughing by the end of the day when you guys are all dead!"

They all watched Damon speed out of the house, a gust of wind blew around their faces as the slamming of a door echoed in the big house. Elena turned to everyone and smiled. "Well, since we don't know where Katherine is and we don't start looking for her until tomorrow, let's get to know each other before we go."

"I think that's a great idea." replied Nina as she went up to Elena. "You look just like me."

Elena laughed. "No I think you look more like me."

"No you defiantly look more like me."

Stefan chuckled to himself as the girls were talking. The rest of the cast talked amongst themselves and Stefan went to go break up the almost cat fight that Nina and Elena were getting into. Soon, everybody was talking and getting more info needed for the next day. They would need it if they were going to help beat Katherine.

"So what's it like having a vampire for a boyfriend?" asked Nina.

It's the best." replied Elena, smiling.

"So I guess we better be going. It was nice meeting you." Kevin and Julie waved goodbye to Stefan and Elena as they headed out the door with everyone else in tow.

Once they were gone, Stefan shut the door and Elena began getting her things together. "I better go too."

"I don't want you alone tonight. You're sleeping here tonight."

Elena looked at Stefan and knew she couldn't change his mind. "Ok I'll stay here."

Stefan walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "We're going to be fine. Damon is going to be fine."

Elena nodded. "I know I'm just so worried."

Stefan touched his hand to her cheek. "Just go to sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning. I promise that no one will get hurt."

Elena meekly nodded, too tired to argue further with Stefan. She slowly walked up to hers and Stefan's room and went to bed.

Stefan looked out of a window, gazing at the rolling black skies overhead. The sky flashed with light as a loud boom was heard, lighting flashing across the glass screen. He didn't know of the outcome tomorrow. They would either find Katherine or they wouldn't. It was just a matter of faith and luck.

Stefan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was all so furausting to him. Damon's still in love with Katherine and to be honest, he wasn't completely over her either. He knew that his love for her was only by complusion and a few fake words of love. But deep down inside, he still yearned for her. He wanted her, wanted her to be his forever. But he knew that could never happen because of the way she is. They could never coexist in a world together with humans.

He loved Elena, loved her with all his heart. But he couldn't help but love Katherine too. Even though she was vile and was making life hell for them right now he still had an urge to protect her. And Damon was also in love with Katherine, the only difference is that he wasn't afraid to show it and that he wasn't in a relationship with someone else. The last thing Stefan wanted to do was hurt Elena, so he had to do the right thing. No matter how much it hurt him to do it he had to do the right thing and kill Katherine once and for all.

A/N: I would like to take a moment and thank each and every one of you. When I thought of this idea, I seriously thought it was lame and stupid. I mean, I don't think anyone else had thought of this so why should I write it? But I wrote it anyways because I wanted to see if anyone would review. And WOW I was shocked. 12 reviews already? Not to mention getting all of these author alerts and favorite story alerts. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! :) Next chapter coming up soon!

PS: Do you like me updating everyday or should I wait longer and let more people review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Stefan slowly got out bed and rubbed at his eyes, focusing them awake. He looked over to Elena who was stirring in her sleep and went to go take a shower and get dressed. He came back out moments later with a towel wrapped around his waist and his muscles exposed to the cool air that filled the room.

Elena sat upright in the bed, combing her hair and putting make-up on. Her eyes grazed over Stefan's body, her mouth slightly open and eyes a little wide. Stefan smiled. "Like what you see?"

He walked over to the bed as Elena yanked him down onto the soft feathery bed. "Very much so."

Stefan smirked as they kissed, mouths colliding with each other and hands gripping the back of the others neck. Elena deepened the kiss, moving her tongue to the back of Stefan's throat. Elena's hand got tangled in Stefan's hair as she pulled, causing Stefan to moan and kiss her harder.

"Can you two be any louder?"

Elena shrieked as she quickly got off of Stefan and Stefan stood up with his towel held tightly around his waist. "Damon!" both Elena and Stefan exclaimed in unsion.

"Getting a little hot and heavy in here don't you think?" Damon winked at the two of them, smirking widely.

"Get out of here!" Damon ducked as a pillow came his way and laughed. Elena's face was red as she tried to find something else to hit him with.

"Damon leave." Stefan glared at his brother.

"Did I interrupt something? Oh my bad! I'm so sorry!" Damon sniggered to himself as he left the bedroom.

Elena sighed as she dropped herself onto the blankets. "I guess we better get ready. They're gonna be here any minute."

Stefan nodded as he kissed Elena one last time before standing up and getting dressed.

Kevin and Julie were sitting at the table, discussing how they were going to help Stefan and the others take down Katherine. "We have some stakes that we could use." suggested Kevin.

"How about vervain?" asked Julie as she wrote something down on the paper.

"That could work." replied Kevin.

They both looked up to see Ian walking towards them, a distraught look on his face. "Ian what's wrong?" asked Julie with concern.

Ian looked up at her with tired eyes. "It's the oil spill. It's getting worse." He looked down at the newspaper in his hands, hands clenching at the article on the front page.

Kevin stood up and walked over to where Ian is and read the heading. **"BP PLAN TO CUT OFF THE DAMAGED TOP FAILED. MORE OIL IS SPILLING INTO THE GULF THEN EVER BEFORE."**

"It goes on to read that the cap they tried to contain the oil with didn't fit around the pipe and that the amount of oil in the gulf has increased by 40 percent." Ian skimmed over the article with sad eyes. "At this rate, most of the sea life will be gone."

"Well, are they trying to find more ways to stop it?" asked Kevin.

Ian shook his head. "The BP is coming up with new ways, but as of right now they're not doing anything. This situation is looking pretty hopeless."

Julie got up and pulled Ian into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Ian hugged her back, trying to remain strong but finding that difficult to do so. "I'm so worried about the animals and the people living by the shores."

"We all are Ian." said Kevin, folding up the piece of paper on the paper and stuffing it into his pocket.

Ian watched as they stood up and slung their bags over their shoulders. "Where are you guys going?"

"Have you forgotten already? We're going to Stefan to see what we can do to help take down Katherine."

Ian's eyes widened. "Oh, I completely forgot."

"It's ok Ian." Julie smiled sympathetically.

"Is everyone else ready?"

"They should be." replied Kevin as he turned around and everyone walking towards them. Nina and Kat walked side by side, carrying bags on their backs filled with vervain and stakes. The other cast soon followed: Matt, Michael, Paul, Steven, Sara, Zach, Candice, Kayla, Kelly, and Malese. They all formed a line behind Kevin and Julie. "Ok guys, let's go!" shouted Kevin to the cast as they went to the boarding house, unsure of what was going to happen but knew that somewhere along the way they were going to help.

Stefan set the phone down onto the table angrily. "Some help he's going to be." muttered Stefan.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Elena as she walked over to him.

Stefan let out an exasperated sigh. "I just got off the phone with Tyler. Turns out he has no intention of helping us."

"Why not?"

"Because apparently vampires and werewolves don't work together."

Elena sighed at Tyler's prejudice. "When is he going to get over that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what about Bonnie? Surely you must've talked to her and she's on board."

"She's defiantly coming here to help."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, we need all the help we can get."

They both looked up as the doorbell rang. "Well that's them." Elena walked over to the door and opened it.

"It's very nice to see you again." smiled Julie.

Elena smiled back at her. "Come on in." Julie and Kevin walked in, followed by the cast. They each found a seat and sat down. "Bonnie should be here any minute."

"My character?" asked Kat.

"Yep. She's a very strong witch and my best friend."

Nina and Kat looked at each other and smiled. "Like we are."

Stefan walked over to the group, carrying a stake and a bag of vervain. "Does anyone need vervain?"

"Nope. I think we're all good." said Kevin as everyone nodded in approval.

Damon appeared infront of them, a serious look on his face. "Well, if everyone is ready then we should go."

Kevin looked at him with timid eyes. Damon sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I only did that because I needed my vervain back."

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill and threaten people."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Save the lecture Stefan."

"He's right you know." Damon turned his eyes to Paul.

"Oh great, here comes Stefan's clone."

"Guys that's enough." said Elena sternly as she glared at both of them. "We aren't going to get anywhere if y'all keep on fighting."

"I agree." replied Nina, smiling at Elena.

Paul looked at Elena and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." scoffed Damon.

Stefan sighed at his brother's attitude and turned to the door just as a sharp knock was heard. He opened the door to find Bonnie on the other side. "Hey guys." Bonnie smiled awkwardly as she stepped through the door, looking around at everyone. "So this must be the people who play us on a TV show?"

"That's correct." replied Kat as she walked over to Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at her. "You must play me."

Kat nodded. "That's correct. My name is Katerina but everyone calls me Kat."

Bonnie smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kat."

The two girls shook hands with each other and begin talking. Damon watched them with annoyance. "If you girls are done can we please go? I can't stand here and listen to you girls squabble all day. I have things to do."

"Why don't you drop dead?" smiled Elena.

"Ha ha." replied Damon, smiling sarcastically.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, let's go."

"Wait." said Bonnie suddenly. "Isn't Alaric supposed to come too?" A knock at the door answered her question.

"The teacher has arrived." smirked Damon as he opened the door to reveal Alaric.

"Hey." Alaric breathed as he walked in carrying a black bag with stakes and tranquilizers filled with vervain. He noticed Kevin and the cast. "Are they us?"

"Technically yes." replied Damon. "They play us on a show called The Vampire Diaries. Really corny name if you ask me."

"Don't diss the name." Kevin glared at Damon and Damon glared back.

"What are you going to do? Write me out of the show?"

"Maybe." Kevin smiled as Damon glared.

"Ok guys break it up." Ian stepped infront of them and Damon glared, fangs slowly coming to the surface. Ian faced Damon and everybody watched as Ian's fangs appeared and his face change to a bloody red color. Damon leaped at Ian, knocking him to the floor. Ian hissed violently as he threw his head back and slammed his fangs into Damon's skin, drawing out blood. Ian managed to wrestle Damon off of him and get him to the ground. He gripped Damon's neck with all his strength and held him to the floor. Damon let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Is that the best you could do?" He grabbed Ian's wrist and without using even a quarter of his strength, lifted Ian's hand off of his neck and slightly twisted his wrist, causing Ian to yell out in pain. "Were you even using all of your strength? Because if you were then you're pretty weak or you're just pathetic."

Ian gritted his teeth together, glaring daggers at the arrogant vampire. "That's enough! Both of you get off of each other now!" Elena yelled, pulling Ian to his feet and slapping Damon in the face. "Don't do that ever again!" Another slap was delivered to Damon's face for good measure.

Damon slowly got up and rubbed his cheek mockingly while wearing his famous grin. "Ow that hurt."

Just as Elena was about to hit him again Stefan stopped her. "Don't encourage it Elena. He wants you to have contact with him. Hitting Damon does nothing."

Elena sighed as she dropped her arms and settled for glaring at Damon. "Must you always start everything?"

Damon smiling wickedly at her which only infuriated her more. Kevin chose this time to step in. "So are we going?"

"Yes we are." Elena said through gritted teeth.

"How did you change into a vampire if you're a human?" Bonnie asked Ian.

"Special effects." Kevin simply replied.

"Too bad those effects didn't make you stronger." Damon tauntingly replied.

Ian glared at Damon but said nothing. Alaric stood awkwardly at the door, watching everyone. Stefan nodded towards Alaric and he opened the door, walking out. Stefan turned to everyone. "Looks like we're ready if there are no further interruptions." He eyed Damon for a minute before walking out the door. The rest of them followed, not knowing what to expect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where did you last see Katherine?" asked Nina as they walked through the woods and into the street.

"Last time she was spotted was at Mystic Grill. That's where the last supposed animal attack took place." replied Stefan as the Mystic Grill came into view. They all walked in, looking around at all the people crowded in it. Drinks were being served and and the sound of pool being played could be heard. They all walked into the dimly lit building. Elena looked at Stefan with worry, "How are we supposed to find her Stefan? She could be anywhere!"

"We wait until something happens. She's bound to get hungry soon and when she strikes we do the same."

Elena nodded, still not sure of this plan but trusting Stefan's intentions. The cast members looked to one another, whispering to each other. Damon looked around the place, desperately trying to find her. Stefan noticed his brother's anxiety and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we're going to find her."

Damon nodded, too lost in thought to fight with his brother. He still couldn't believe that she's here. She's actually here and he has to kill her. A part of him doesn't want too, but a part of him knows it has to be done or else more people will die in this town. Stefan felt the same way that his brother did. He loved Katherine and wanted to protect her, but knew that he could never do that because of what she was doing. This town was his home and he has to protect it. But why is she doing this? Why is she killing people here? And why didn't she look for Damon? Those and many more questions burned in Stefan's and no doubt his brother's as well.

Several hours passed and still no sign of Katherine. Nina, Ian, Kat, Malese, Sara, Steven and Elena were playing pool and the rest were at the bar, thinking up ways of how they could deal with Katherine. Nobody had come up with any ideas except for the ones they already had. The tension and nervousness hung over them like a thick cloud. Damon slammed his fists on the table in exasperation, almost breaking the wood in half. "Where is she?"

He looked at the questioning eyes staring at him and regained his composure, but still fuming. He drowned his drink in one gulp and demanded the bartender that he has another one. Stefan watched his brother with sad eyes. He knew that this must be killing him right now, not knowing where she is and the fact that she could strike at any moment was absolutely terrifying.

Kevin was on the phone, speaking softly but angrily. Finally, he slammed the phone shut and muttered incomprehensible words under his breath. All eyes were on him as they waited for him to explain the phone call. "That was Larry, one of the heads of the CW show and the person who puts our show up. We need to start filming tomorrow if we want to get more episodes in or else they drop our show."

The cast members gasped, in shock about this sudden turn of events. Michael was the first one to speak up. "Did you ask for more time? Tell them we're having difficulties."

Kevin sighed. "The show is supposed to return this Thursday and we've already been off for five weeks. Any longer and we get cut."

The whole cast groaned, completely devastated by this news. Stefan smiled at Kevin. "You should go and do your show. Once you're done then you can come back and help us."

Kevin looked at them. "Really? But what if you don't need it?"

Stefan laughed. "Oh trust me, we'll still need help. We won't be able to beat Katherine overnight."

Kevin nodded, smiling at Stefan. Nina and the rest of the guys came back over to the bar, laughing and having a great time, neither one of them knew of the change in plans. Immediately, Ian spotted the sad look on his director's face and knew something was up. "Kevin, what's wrong?" asked Ian as he pulled up a bar stool and sat down.

Kevin sighed. "I just got a call from Larry. He wants us back on set and another episode made."

What? We can't do that now!" exclaimed Ian, staring at Kevin in shock.

"I know Ian, but we have no other choice. They'll cut us from the program if we don't."

Ian sighed angrily. He hated this. He wanted to help out but now he just found out that they couldn't. Nina was at a loss of words. She slowly slid down next to Ian, taking this all in. "I can't believe this." Kat said at last, looking like she was in a daze. "What if something happens to you and we won't be able to help?"

Damon, who had been quiet up until now, turned away from his drink and stared at Kat. "We don't need or want your help. We're better off without you."

Elena stared at Damon in shock. "How can you say that? Of course we need and want their help!"

Damon glared. "No we don't."

Elena threw her hands up into the air. "Why can you just accept help just this once Damon? What is so bad about people wanting to help you? I don't understand!"

"You'll never understand!" yelled Damon, flinging his chair to the side and getting up in Elena's face. "All my life I've been treated like nothing! My father hated me, my mother died when she gave birth to Stefan, and Katherine used me like a tool! So I had NO ONE to rely on besides myself! And I'm not changing that for even a second! You'll never understand Elena, never understand." Elena watched as Damon run vampire speed out the door, perplexed by what just happened.

Stefan walked over to Elena and put his arm around her. "He's just going through alot right now since Katherine is back. He doesn't know what to think right now and he's very confused."

Elena sighed as she hugged Stefan. "I want to help him so bad. I just don't know what to do."

"The best thing you can do is to leave him alone for awhile, let him sort things out."

Elena nodded, looking out the door Damon went through only moments ago.

Damon paced around outside by the woods, fuming beyond belief and glaring holes into the ground. Who did Elena think she was? Telling him off like that? He didn't need those loser's help with killing Katherine. He'll take care of it himself. Katherine was his responsibility and he needed to take care of her- not a bunch of humans. Damon knew he overacted in there, but he couldn't help it. Elena had no right to say that to him. She would and could never understand the amount of pressure he was under right now. The memory of the tomb still haunted him, mocked him. He shut those feelings out after a day of feeling depressed but now that she was back the feelings he tried to keep inside came rushing to the surface and he was unable to stop it.

Damon decided to turn off these feelings for now and go back inside where everyone was waiting for Katherine to make her appearance; they could be dealt with later. He walked back inside to find everyone engrossed in a deep conversation. Stefan looked up as Damon walked towards the group, looking a little bit better then last time he was in here. "Feeling better?" Stefan asked Damon as he set his stool upright and sat back down in it. Damon ignored Stefan and ordered another drink, clearly not in the mood to talk at the moment.

Stefan sighed and turned back to Elena who gave an exhausted sigh. She then turned back to Nina who was watching Ian and Kevin. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Kevin nodded. "Absolutely sure. I think you're the best man for the job since you care so much about the animals and the environment."

Ian nodded. "Ok, I'll go down to Louisiana first thing tomorrow to document the oil spill and hopefully get more people involved in helping out."

Kevin clapped Ian on the shoulder. "That's great. Besides, I don't think Katherine is going to show up anyways."

"Me either." concurred Nina, "we've been waiting for hours and still no sign of her. I don't think she's here you guys."

Stefan nodded as he hopped down from the stool. "I think we better call it a night. The sun is going down and I don't want anyone out here at night. It's too dangerous."

Malese nodded in agreement. "I agree. Defiantly too dangerous."

Kevin nodded as he and Ian stood up. "Shall we head out then?" They all filled out of the building and walked down the cement path to the woods, unaware of two piercing diamond like eyes glowing in the fading sunlight, hidden behind the thicken trees and lips pulled back to expose razor sharp teeth, ready to attack.

Damon whipped around and his eyes scanned the trees, looking intensly at them. Stefan looked at his brother quizzically. "What is it Damon?"

Damon shook his head. "Nothing. I thought I heard something." Stefan stared at his brother for a second before walking with the group back to the boarding house.

A/N: Yes I know, I ended it there. :) The next chapter will seem kinda pointless but it's actually the most important chapter in this story. You will see why in later chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ian was getting ready to go to Louisiana to do documentation on the oil spill and hopefully shed some light on what the BP are doing. They needed to wake up and realize that if this oil spill continues to go on then life for everyone will be near to impossible. Especially since their last attempt failed and now nothing is stopping the oil from spewing into the ocean. Ian threw his leather jacket on, ready to get on a plane and do some videos. They had already been filming for Vampire Diaries and they just finished the episode they were working on.

Kevin knocked on Ian's door and slowly cracked it. "Hey Ian, you ready to go?"

Ian nodded, grabbing his bag and opening the door. "Ready."

After he bid farewell to the cast and crew, Ian got into his car and drove off towards the airport, knowing that he was going to have a long day ahead of him.

The plane ride was long and hard, but after a couple of hours he finally made it to Louisiana. He stepped off of the plane and was immediately greeted by two girls. One had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt and comfortable gray pants. The other girl had somewhat curly dirty blond hair and brown eyes; wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. They both were giggling and smiling up at Ian. "Hi Ian! Oh my gosh, it's so nice to meet you! We love Vampire Diaries!"

Ian smiled at them and pulled out a pen. "Would you guys like my autograph?"

The girls squealed in delight. "Yes please!"

They both got out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. Ian scribbled his name on both sheets and gave it back to them. The girls smiled up at Ian. "Thank you Ian!" Ian waved bye to them as they went their separate ways. After getting his luggage and going through another round of security, Ian left the airport and hopped in a car that would take him to the site where he would be doing his documentation on the oil spill.

Once he got there, Ian stepped out of his car and took a moment to look around at the lush green environment that hasn't been touched by the oil spill. The grass was as healthy green color and the leaves on the trees glowed with green life. The light from the sun made this place seem like there was no life threatening oil spill nearby but Ian knew better. He motioned for the cameraman to get into position and they begin filming. "This is what has become of the water after only a week of the damaged top being cut off from the leaking pipe." Ian pointed to the black sludge that was once sparkling clear water. "This is what our sea animals are living in now. The amount of oil in the gulf is reaching lethal levels and we need your help to make this stop and save our beautiful sea life. Please call and donate. Only you can make a difference. Thank you." The camera shut off and Ian looked down at the water, anger and sadness racing through him. How could an oil spill result to this? He hated that animals were dying right now, he hated that people were also getting sick and dying, but most of all he hated that he could do nothing to stop it.

"Ian!" Ian turned his head to see one of his friends who has been helping out here run over to him.

"Hey Chris." Ian said, not in the mood to talk.

"Ian, do you have a moment? There's something I need to tell you."

Ian looked at the urgency on his friend's face and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"I just heard over the radio that the pipeline has deep scratches on it and more oil is coming out of them."

Ian scoffed. "It was probably those BP jerks, always messing things up."

Chris shook his head. "No Ian. No human could have done it. It looks like cat scratches to me or bite marks. Nobody knows what they could be."

Only one word was coming to Ian's mind as he thought more about it. Katherine. It has to be Katherine. It has to be.

"Ian? Are you ok?"

Ian snapped back to reality and nodded automatically. "I'm fine. I'm going to check out the water more."

Chris nodded. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my office."

Ian nodded. "Ok thanks man."

Once Chris was gone, Ian walked further down the shoreline where the murky water followed him. He came to the sidewalk and followed it to where large trucks were stationed at; long pump lines ran down the sidewalk and into the water, desperately trying to pump the oil out of it. As Ian walked down the shoreline, he noticed that oil had washed up onto the rocks and was coming onto the sidewalk. Soon, this place would be flooded with oil and it wouldn't be safe to walk here anymore.

A soft meow caught Ian's attention. He looked closely at the oil and could make out the outline of two cats trying to get free. Without even thinking, Ian quickly reached down and picked up the two cats. They looked about the size of baby kittens. He couldn't tell what color their fur was because the oil completely engulfed them. "Hey! I need some help over here!" Ian called to the people in the truck. One of the workers got out and saw the cats in Ian's arms. He quickly radioed for help and ran over to Ian.

"Where did you find them?"

Ian pointed to the oil that was washed up on the rocks. "I found them right there. I don't know how they got there."

The worker nodded, looking at the meowing cats that looked like they were in pain. "Poor things. This oil dilemma is causing lots of trouble."

Ian couldn't agree with him more. This needs to stop. A siren sounded in the distance and Ian looked to see an ambulance coming their way. The paramedics immediately got out and took the meowing cats from Ian and rinsed them off in clean water. Ian was instructed to hold one of the cats down while the paramedics scrubbed their fur clean of the nasty oil. The kitten meowed and protested against the cleaning. Ian looked at the cat sympathetically. "It's going to be ok. We're going to help you and get you back to your owners."

Once the oil was completely removed from their fur, Ian could see the snowy whiteness of the cat he helped clean. It was white as snow. Every part of the cat was elegantly white. The eyes were diamond shaped and were that of a predator's eyes. A cold shiver ran down Ian's spine when he looked into the cat's eyes, like there was some sort of unspoken evil laced behind them. Ian shook it off, thinking it was nothing and that he was just being paranoid. "We got the other cat cleaned off!" Ian turned his head to see a wet black cat standing in the ground, water running off of his black fur and dripping onto the cement. Ian smiled as he reached down and pet the black cat who purred happily as it nuzzled its head into Damon's hand. The white cat copied its movements; rubbing up against Ian's other hand. The paramedics laughed. "Looks like someone is famous."

Ian laughed at the irony. "You can say that again."

The paramedics finished putting the water away in a container and looked back at the cats. "Well, it looks like nothing else is wrong with them besides being covered in oil. Their vitals are good and it looks like they're fine now."

Ian smiled, glad that those cats are ok. "That's great." He looked down at the two cats rubbing up against his legs and laughed. "Do you mind if I keep them until I can find homes for them?"

The paramedic nodded. "Sure. Just keep a close eye on them."

Ian nodded. "Ok I will." he reached down and picked up the clean cats who purred happily once they were in his arms. He bid the paramedics farewell and walked to his car where he would be going to the pet store to get some food and water.

Ian pulled up to Pet Co and looked at the cats in the seat that were sleeping peacefully. He carefully got out of the car and shut the door quietly so he wouldn't wake them and went inside. The smell of animals and the strong stench of animal food attacked his nose as soon as he stepped through the door. It wasn't fairly crowded so he had an easy time getting the food, bowls, and water. He was walking to the checkout when he saw two red cat carriers. _Might as well get those too._ he thought to himself as he grabbed them and put them in the buggy. After he paid for everything, he walked back to the car to find the cats awake and staring at him. Ian smiled. "I got you guys some food and water. You want some?" He got a bowl out and poured some food into it.

Ian waited for the cats to eat but they didn't. They remained perfectly still, rooted to their spot on the seat. Ian stared at the weirdly before getting out some water. "Not hungry huh? You want some water then?"

As soon as the water filled the bowl, the two cats leaped at it and drank willingly from it. Ian smiled. "Atleast you guys are eating something." He waited until the water was gone then Ian picked up the bowl and put it away in the car and got in, driving off towards the airport.

Once Ian stepped off of the plane and went to go get his luggage, Kevin ran up to him. "Hey Ian, how was your trip?"

Ian smiled. "Very productive. I managed to save two cats from drowning in the oil." He lifted the cat carrier up to show Kevin.

"So are you planning on keeping them?" asked Kevin as they walked out to the car.

Ian looked thoughtful. "I guess so if no one else wants them." They stopped at the car and Kevin helped Ian put his stuff in the truck. Ian set the cat carriers on the floor board in the backseat and got in the passenger seat while Kevin drove. "So anymore news?"

Kevin backed out of the parking lot and drove onto the highway. "So far they haven't been able to find her yet."

Ian nodded, looking at the cats in the backseat who appeared to be sleeping. "They must be very tired. They've had a long day."

Soon, they pulled up to set where Nina and Paul stood, waiting. They both got out and unlocked the truck to get the luggage out. Nina smiled as she walked over to Ian. "So how was it?"

Ian opened the door to the backseat and pulled out the cat carriers. "I saved two cats from the oil. They were covered in it."

Nina gasped as she stared at the cats. "They are so cute."

Ian smiled. "I know."

Once they finished putting everything back into Ian's trailer, Kevin turned to Ian. "Ready to start filming?"

Ian grinned. "You bet I am."

Kevin laughed. "You haven't even been gone a day and yet you want to get back to work? You are too much."

Ian laughed as he set water bowls in the cat carriers. "I guess so." He hopped up and followed Kevin onto set, unaware of the tremendous danger everybody was now in.

A/N: Hehe another cliffhanger! :) Next chapter will the big one. You will never have expected it. So if you would like to find out what happens then I atleast need 35 or 40 reviews. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a long day of working on set, Ian finally had some time to spend in his trailer with his new pets. He smiled as he took them out of their cage. "I think I'm going to name you guys." He picked up the solid black cat and held it up in the air, softly running his fingers through the thick fur. "I think I'll name you Mr. Cuddles, because you are so sweet and cuddly." The black cat raised its fur, looking mad at the name it was given, but calmed down after looking at its white companion. "And you," He picked up the white cat and held her close, "I'll name you Precious."

The white cat meowed somewhat painfully as it struggled to get out of Ian's grasp. "Ok ok, hold on." Ian set Precious down and immediately she started clawing at the window. Ian opened the door and watched as the two cats shot out of the house like bullets and into the woods. "Hey wait!" Ian ran after them, tripping over uprooted tree branches and twigs until he finally made it to where the cats stopped. Ian looked and saw that they were infront of the boarding house. "How did you guys find this?" He reached down and picked up the cats but was surprised when they viscously scratched him. "Ow!" Ian yelled in pain as he dropped them on their feet. The cats slowly advanced onto the boarding house, each walking slowly, almost as If they were copying each other's movements.

Ian stared at the cats quizzically. "You guys want to go meet Stefan?" The cats turned around and both meowed happily. Ian walked up to the door and knocked on it.

A few minutes later Elena opened the door, a surprised look on her face. "Oh, hi Ian. What brings you here?"

"My cats." Ian said breathlessly.

Elena looked down and saw the two cats staring at her. "Aw, what cute cats. Where did you find them?"

"I was in Louisiana and I found them drenched in oil so I saved them."

Elena smiled. "You're so sweet Ian. Damon could learn a thing or two from you. Well, come in and make yourselves at home."

Ian smiled as he stepped through the door, almost tripping over Mr. Cuddles as he dashed inside along with Precious. "I guess they're excited. I've never seen them act like this." laughed Ian as he walked in and closed the door.

Stefan came down the stairs and saw Ian standing next to Elena. "Hey Stefan."

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefan.

"I saved two cats from the oil and when I let them out of the trailer they came over here."

Stefan nodded, looking down at Mr. Cuddles and Precious lying by Ian's feet. He could feel something strange, something evil that was now in the house but had no idea what it could be. Damon then appeared, looking around wildly. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, it's strong. Do you think it's Katherine?" asked Stefan.

"Possibly." replied Damon, eyes narrowing at the cats by Ian's feet. "Where did you get those?"

Ian picked up the cats and held them protectively in his arms. "They were drowning in oil so I saved them."

The tension in the room seemed to ease up but Damon and Stefan were still on edge. "What do you think it could be?"

Damon shook his head. "It's close by. Maybe it's around the house somewhere. Let's go look outside." Stefan nodded as the two vampires ran at inhuman speed out the door.

Ian stood there, perplexed. Elena turned around to him and smiled reassuringly. "Usually it's nothing."

Ian tried to smile but seriously doubted Elena's words. Somehow he could feel that something was terribly wrong. Elena took a seat at the couch in the living room and picked up a book to try and keep her mind off of what Stefan and Damon said. But her eyes couldn't help but drift towards the window where Stefan and Damon were probably at, searching the woods for anything suspicious.

"Find anything?" Stefan asked Damon as the two brothers met at the front of the house.

Damon shook his head, looking more confused and angry. "No, apparently this person doesn't want to be found."

Stefan nodded, staring out into the dark abliss of the woods. "Let's go back inside. I'm sure Elena and Ian are worried."

Damon sighed as he reluctantly agreed. The front door swung open and they both walked in, disappointed looks creasing their features. Elena got up off of the couch and walked over to them followed closely by Ian. "You weren't able to find it were you?" asked Elena.

Stefan shook his head. "Nope, apparently the person that is doing this doesn't want to be found."

"It could possibly be Katherine." suggested Ian.

Stefan shook his head. "That's a possibly but we're not sure. We can't be sure of anything yet. All we know is that something bad is nearby."

Ian nodded, sensing the tension in the room. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Right now you can go tell the others what's going on." replied Stefan, casting a look at Elena.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, we'll keep an eye on things here."

Ian nodded. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit." He turned to leave and looked down at the kittens. "Do you mind if I leave them here while I go and get everyone?"

Stefan nodded. "Sure, I'm sure we can handle them for a few minutes while you're gone."

"Ok." Ian knelt down and rubbed behind the kittens' ears. "Have fun while I'm gone. Don't get into any trouble." Ian said his goodbyes to Elena and Stefan before leaving.

Stefan, Damon, and Elena both looked at each other. "What are we going to do now?"

Damon sighed. "I don't-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. They both snapped their heads to the right as two vampires attacked Damon. Elena quickly ran off to the staircase so she wouldn't be in the way and watched as Stefan threw the vampire that held Damon down into a wall, creating a crack. The vampire barreled its way towards Stefan, flipping over the coffee table in the process. Stefan blocked the vampire from knocking him down and pinned it to the ground. "Stefan, catch!"

Stefan caught the stake that Damon threw at him and stabbed the vampire right in the heart. It took a couple of shallow breaths before it died. Stefan quickly got up to see Damon finishing off the vampire that he was fighting, watching the way the vampire was fighting. It appeared to be that these vampires were new, or else they wouldn't be fighting so sloppy and reckless.

Damon easily defeated the vampire he was fighting. He watched as it turned gray and looked over at Stefan with a questionable look on his face. "What just happened?"

Stefan shook his head. "I have no idea."

Elena slowly crept out from behind the staircase and looked at the dead vampires lying on the ground. "What just happened?"

"We don't know." answered Stefan as he lit a fire in the fireplace and picked up one of the vampires, tossing it into the red and orange flame. Damon did the same with the one he killed. He watched as the sea of fire burned the rotting corpse, transforming it into nothing but ashes.

Elena sighed as she sat down. "Well, atleast you guys caught the vampires before it was too late."

Stefan smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to let Ian's pets out for awhile. It looks like they want outside."

Elena looked over at the door and saw the two kittens clawing furiously at the door, perfectly unharmed. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about them!"

They both meowed impatiently at the door, waiting to be let out. Stefan opened the door and watched them zoom off into the distance, little bodies disappearing into the dark woods. Stefan closed the door and turned to the messy living room. Damon inwardly groaned and helped Stefan clean up the aftermath of the battle, along with Elena.

Deep in the absolute darkness of the woods, the two kittens stood. Precious began glowing and a white light that was brighter then the sun enveloped her. The black cat watched, never taking his eyes off of her as she began to take on a human form. Long locks of brown hair covered her back and a white dress appeared, covering every inch of her body. White dress shoes and gloves found their way to her and her eyes flew open, revealing pools of harden brown orbs. She smiled as the bright light faded away and the woods returned to its dark color. A mental voice spoke in her head. _Miss Katherine, what is our next plan?_

Katherine smiled mischievously as she sat down on an old tree stump. The black cat jumped into her lap and purred as Katherine rubbed behind its ears. "Patience my love." she spoke softly. "Getting their trust was the first phase of our plan. The rest of the plan will soon follow."

The black cat suddenly jumped off of her lap and its fur started to glow in the same way Katherine's did. Katherine watched as the cat slowly took on a human form. Black hair covered his head and more black covered his body: black shirt, tight black pants, and a leather jacket. His eyes were that of the black night, a never ending void of darkness. He turned to Katherine."Now that I can talk," he spoke softly, running his hands down Katherine's face, "I've done my part with the oil spill by removing the cap they put on there, and making sure that the pipeline couldn't be repaired by damaging it even more. When can we kill those wretched Salvatore brothers?"

"In time, dear. In time." Katherine kissed him softly, running her hands up and down his face. She moved down to his neck and let her fangs lightly touch his skin, brushing the white daggers against the fine hardness of his pale skin before pulling away.

He glared at her. "That was mean."

Katherine smirked. "I know. But you love me anyways. I mean, how could you not? You are the person who made me like this, Klaus."

Klaus grinned evilly. "Yes, and I'll never forget about what you did with the Salvatores." He frowned at that memory.

"They were just my playthings, love. I only used them to my amusement. You know I love you and only you."

Klaus grinned. "I'm glad because I'd hate to have to kill you. You're too beautiful to kill."

Katherine ran her fingers through his dark hair, massaging his scalp. "I'd never betray you. I vowed my love to you before you even turned me."

Klaus smiled as he went down memory lane. "Those were the days."

Katherine nodded. "Yep they were."

Klaus pulled away from Katherine and his face grew serious again. "So what are we going to do about Damon? He's the main one we should be worried about."

"Relax, love. I have it all under control. Once the brothers are out of the way nothing will stop us from taking over this planet."

Klaus nodded, his black eyes shining with malice. "And then, I will make you my vampire queen and we will rule this planet. All the humans will be vampires or we will just kill them all."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "How about we just turn everyone? I mean, who will be stupid enough to defy us? We only kill the humans that might pose a threat to us."

Klaus laughed. "What human could pose a threat to us?"

"Try Elena." Katherine spat out angrily.

"We could kill that little girl within seconds. She can't do anything." laughed Klaus.

Katherine debated for a moment before sighing. "I guess you're right. We could always make her our slave."

"There's an idea." Klaus kissed Katherine hard and rough, running his fingers through her chocolate hair, all the way down to her neck. Katherine moaned, kissing his neck for a minute before pulling away.

"That's enough. We can have more fun later."

Klaus nodded, looking out into the darkness of the woods. "They're here."

Katherine turned her head and curled her lips into a smile. "Indeed they are." Red eyes shone through the darkness, piercing the blackness with its red lasers. Slowly, bodies and shapes began to take form. They crawled out of the darkness like little insects, expanding in numbers rapidly. Katherine and Klaus watched as multiple vampires stood in font of them, all lined up in a line and looking dead ahead, not one of them moving. Klaus walked down the line, examining each and every one of them.

Klaus faced Katherine. "It looks like they're ready."

"Good, we need them ready if we want to beat Damon and Stefan. We need them as distracts."

The army of vampires smiled at this; they couldn't wait to have their first taste of battle. "When do you want to do this?" asked Klaus.

Katherine smiled. "Soon. Right now we have to lay low for awhile."

Klaus agreed reluctantly. "I hope we attack soon. I don't think I can take anymore of them calling me Mr. Cuddles!"

Katherine laughed softly. "Well, they are right about one thing. You are very cuddly." She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

Klaus laughed, stroking her hair. "We better get back or they might get suspicious."

Katherine nodded and turned to the vampires. "We'll come back here to discuss further plans with you later. For now, try not to draw attention to yourselves. We don't want anymore of you to die like the last two that attacked them recklessly. We will teach you how to fight efficiently. Come back tomorrow." The vampires watched as Katherine and Klaus glowed bright white and transformed back into kittens. Klaus and Katherine looked at each other before scampering back to the boarding house; phase two of their plan complete.

A/N: And you guys thought Katherine was trouble. Everyone that has read the books knows that Klaus is nothing but bad news. For those that haven't read the books I will explain who he is. Klaus is an original vampire, meaning that he was never turned. He was one of the few born a vampire. He turned Katherine when she met him in a village and in the books she left Damon and Stefan for him. Haven't read all the books (stopped at five) so I really don't know if he comes back or not. I'm pretty sure he died in either the third or fourth book. It's been awhile since I've read them. So anyways, there's your summary of him and if you want to know more about him then read the books or ask either me or somebody else. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The house was cleaned up by the time Klaus and Katherine arrived at the boarding house. Katherine turned to Klaus, looking at him knowingly. Remember, we speak using our minds.

Klaus nodded. I got that.

Katherine turned to the door and began scratching on it with her sharp nails and meowing loudly. Stefan turned his head towards the door, having just finished vacuuming the room. "I'll go let them in." He opened the door and Klaus and Katherine walked in, putting phase three into action.

Elena smiled as she set out food and water for them. "Here you go guys."

Klaus and Katherine exchanged disgusted looks before reluctantly eating the repulsive food. The door bell rang suddenly, causing Stefan to dash up and get it. "You made it back."

Ian nodded as he walked into the house, followed by Bonnie, Nina, Kat, Kevin, and Alaric. "What do we do now?"

"We cast a spell." Bonnie said simply, reaching into her bag and pulling out Emily's spell book. "If you want to find a way to catch an evil force, then a simple spell should draw them out."

Klaus and Katherine looked at each other. What should we do? Katherine hissed telepathically.

Run. Klaus replied as the two cats dashed upstairs.

Bonnie looked at them strangely. "Where are they going?"

Ian shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe they could sense what was going on and they got scared."

Bonnie flipped open the spell book and began flipping through it until she came across what she was looking for. "I found it!" she said suddenly. "A revealing spell. This spell will reveal everything in this room to you that is hiding. Weather it be good or evil, this spell will draw it out."

"And you think that this spell will tell us who this person is that we're sensing?" questioned Damon.

Bonnie nodded firmly. "I know it will." She looked at Elena. "I need some candles."

Elena nodded as she rushed off to find some. Bonnie continued reading about the spell for a bit until Elena came back, two candles in hand. Bonnie took the candles from her and told Alaric to dim down the lights. "We need the room partly dark for this to work." Grabbing a match, Bonnie lit the candles and watched as the orange flame come to life, flickering a little on the candle wax.

Everyone watched as Bonnie began to speak a different language and the flames began to rise and fall. She seemed to have difficulty holding up the spell but she held it steady and finished it. The fire erupted wildly again before falling back to two tiny flames moving madly on the single stick. Damon tapped his foot impatiently when earned him a glare from Elena. "Be patient."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's kinda hard to do that when something evil could be in your house!" Damon hissed back in a whisper.

Bonnie sighed as she turned back to the group. "There isn't anything here." she said simply, watching as looks of shock pass through everyone.

"What do you mean that nothing is here? I could smell it before you started the spell!" Damon hissed violently.

"What did it smell like?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It smelt like a vampire, but a very old one. As far as I could tell it was just one."

Bonnie nodded. "Well, this spell should've drawn it out. I don't know what to tell you."

"What do we do now?" asked Nina.

"I don't know." replied Kat, looking Damon who was severely pissed off.

"I guess we wait." They all turned to Stefan.

"How can we wait? What if they ambush us?" asked Damon.

"Then we have to fight them when they come. There's nothing else we can do if Bonnie's spell didn't work."

Ian sighed. "I'll go check on the cats and make sure that they're ok."

Damon watched Ian go upstairs, a puzzled look etched onto his face. Bonnie sighed as she finished putting her things away. "I don't know what else we can do except wait for whatever it is to reveal itself."

A loud thud could be heard from upstairs, causing Damon and Stefan to look up. "What is it guys?" asked Elena.

"It's here." Damon snarled, running up the stairs at vampire speed with Stefan right behind him.

Elena and the rest followed them upstairs, worried that something bad was going to happen. They made it up the stairs and saw Stefan and Damon standing at the entry way of a door, their faces frozen in shock. "Stefan." Elena whispered, inching a little bit closer while everyone watched. She looked inside the room and let out a scream.

Ian laid motionless on the floor, throat was ripped open and blood smeared the side of his neck where two fresh puncture wounds were made. His eyes were open as if he went into shock. His baby blue eyes were now a dull color and his skin was unnaturally pale. Nina ran over when she heard Elena scream and let out one of her own when she saw Ian. "IAN!" She dropped to her knees besides him, checking for a pulse. There was none.

Kevin looked on in shock, not believing that this could really be happening. "Ian." he whispered, walking over towards the distraught Nina and pulling her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

Bonnie stared, mortified at the scene before her. Kat cried as she stood besides Bonnie. Bonnie pulled the crying girl into an embrace as she tried her best to comfort her. "Wh-what kind of monster would do this?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I promise you we will find them and get justice for your friend."

"If only it were that easy." growled Damon.

Bonnie looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"This vampire left behind no scent to follow. It's almost like there wasn't a vampire here in the first place."

"But how is that possible?" demanded Bonnie.

"We don't know." replied Stefan.

"His body is completely drained of blood too." noted Damon.

"How did this happen?" sobbed Nina.

Damon looked thoughtful for a moment, before it finally came to him. "Remember when he said that he had to go check on the cats?"

Nina nodded. "Well, do you see any cats around here?"

Nina looked around the room, not seeing the black and white cats anywhere. "My guess, Is that those cats have something to do with this."

"But Damon, cats can't drain blood from people."

"They can if they're vampires disguised as cats." Nina's eyes widened at this news.

Damon bailed his fists together. "How could I have not been able to smell it sooner?"

Stefan put a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find them soon."

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I had a bit of writer's block. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deep in the woods, behind the thickening trees and darkness that shrouded the area, stood Katherine and Klaus. Klaus held his arms around Katherine as they cuddled on a wooden tree stump. Katherine laid her head on Klaus shoulder, feeling warm and protected. They had just got back from killing that pathetic human who foolishly took them in, believing that they were wild animals. Klaus turned his head to the army of vampires standing before them, all lined up in a straight line and perfectly still. Klaus kissed Katherine a few times before standing up and turning his attention to the army. "We have already taken one of them out. Now, we need you to take the rest out. You know what to do." Katherine watched as the vampires went their separate ways, devilment shone in her eyes.

"Will they do their job?" Klaus pulled Katherine into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Yes and no." Katherine stared at him quizzically, waiting for him to explain. "They will do their job but will not complete it. Meaning, that they will kill some but their lives will most likely be lost."

Katherine nodded in understanding. "They're not going to touch the brothers are they? Because I want to be the one to finish them off."

Klaus laughed. "Don't worry, you will get what you came for, just let me have my fun with their little friends."

Katherine smiled as she stared lovingly into Klaus eyes. "I love you." she snuggled deeper into Klaus embrace, letting him stroke her fine brown hair.

Klaus kissed her deeply, enjoying her scent that lingered on his lips. "I love you too."

Stefan paced around the room while Elena, Nina, Damon, and Alaric sat on the couch, contemplating their next move. "What are we going to do now?"

Elena turned her head to look at Stefan. "First we need to figure out what Katherine is after."

"It's kinda obvious don't you think?"

Nina looked at Damon. "What do you mean?"

"She's after me and my brother." Damon stated simply.

Stefan nodded. "I could tell that too. She will stop at nothing to make our lives miserable!"

"We have to kill her." Stefan looked at Damon, shocked. "It's the only way to end her for good."

"But Damon-" Stefan started to say but then became quiet.

Damon's eyes turned toward his brother. "What Stefan?"

"I just...wow I can't believe you. After all of your heartache over her you say that you want to kill her?"

Damon stared long and hard at Stefan, seeing the doubt pass over his face. "She needs to be gone from this world. That's all I'm saying. It doesn't mean that I don't care for her anymore."

Nina smiled at Damon, knowing he made the right choice. "We better get to the set and make sure nothing is happening over there. You guys go to Elena's house and make sure that Jenna and Jeremy are safe."

Stefan nodded. "I'll go with you to the set. Damon, you take the rest to Elena's. We can't leave anyone here unprotected."

"Sure thing Stefan." Damon walked out the door with Elena and Alaric while Stefan went with Nina, Kat, and Kevin.

Damon arrived at Elena's house fairly quick, considering he had to go at human pace so the others could keep up. Elena knocked at the door, waiting for Aunt Jenna or Jeremy to answer. When no answer came, Elena slightly turned the knob and was surprised to find the door open. Her stomach did flip flops as they stepped in, perspiration falling down their faces as the fear licked at their skin. They stayed close behind Damon as he led the way through the dimly lit house, his heightened senses on full alert. Aunt Jenna poked her head from the kitchen entrance which made Elena breath a huge sigh of relief. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were at Stefan's?"

"We were, but we decided to come here to check up on things." Damon motioned for Elena to follow him up the stairs.

"Jeremy, you home?" Elena called as she opened his bedroom door to find the room empty. Elena's hands started to tremble and her face go pale as she looked at Damon, eyes widening.

Damon's eyes were fixated on the empty room, his eyes searching for things that human eyes couldn't pick up. Elena stood besides him, her eyes flashing to one side of the room to the other, sweat rolling down her face. Damon could hear her heartbeat accelerate, pounding against her chest as if trying to break free of the its prison. He turned to Elena. "It's ok, we're going to find him."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Alaric.

"He couldn't have gotten far. We'll find him."

"Lets go then." Elena dashed down the stairs with Damon and the rest of their group. Her heart thudded like a drum in her chest as she flung open the front door and raced out into the street, her eyes franticly searching the area. The Willow trees cast a shadow over the deserted streets. Everything was vacant, empty of life.

Buried deep in the shadows next to an old Willow tree, laid a dark lump coiled into a ball. Damon quickly crossed the street, fearing the worst. Elena didn't know if she could take the suspension any longer. Fear rolled down her face and dripped off at her jawline as she came closer to the body and slowly unraveled it from its curled position.

Elena quickly turned away, tears rolling down her face. Her whole body trembled as if she was caught up in an earthquake and her face turned unnaturally white. "No." she whispered, more rain drops falling.

Nina quickly pulled her friend into a hug, salient tears cascading down her face as well. Elena greatly accepted the hug, letting herself fall apart right there. Damon shook his head in dismay. He knew this would happen, he just never expected it to be so soon. Alaric stared at Jeremy's body, tears of his own surfacing. Every part of Jeremy's body looked fine. Clothes remained clean and undisturbed, but his neck looked like it was ripped open by some animal. Blood coated the open wound where the artery was punctured.

Damon looked at him. "We need to get his body out of here. We can't have the police involved in this."

Alaric nodded, casting a look over to Elena. "We must never let her out of our sight."

Damon agreed. "Do you have those vervain darts?"

"Yes."

Damon walked over to Elena and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Elena look at me." Elena cried more hysterically, softly saying the words "no" over and over again. Damon grabbed Elena's chin and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me, I promise that nothing else is going to happen. We'll find a way to get your brother back. Right now, we need to concentrate on keeping everyone else alive and safe."

Cold chills went down Elena's spine, telling her that everything was not okay. She wanted so badly to believe Damon, but she couldn't help but have a sick feeling that someone else was going to die soon.

Damon and Alaric picked up Jeremy's body. Damon carefully slung Jeremy over his shoulder and raced to the boarding house. In a matter of minutes, he was standing infront of them, eyebrows kitted together. Alaric took the signal and guided Elena away from the tree. "We're going back to the boarding house now. Damon just dropped off your brother there."

An ear-splitting scream was heard in the distance, making Elena's blood run cold as she broke free of Alaric and ran towards her house, feet pounding the concrete and creating little invisible waves as her feet slammed against the ground. The front door rammed into the wall as tremendous force was applied to it, making the house shudder. Elena ran into the kitchen to find Aunt Jenna lying in cold blood, throat ripped open and a note laying next to her. Damon quickly picked up the note and almost dropped it back into the gushing river of blood. Alaric quickly grabbed the note out of Damon's shaking hands and read it. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE. I'VE ALREADY KILLED THREE OF YOUR FRIENDS." At the bottom it had a list of their names. Three names that were next to each other were already crossed out. Alaric quickly scanned down the list and his breath slowly died off as it came to the name next to Jenna's: Elena.

The End

A/N: LOL did you REALLY think I'd end it there? Tee hee ^_^ Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. Or will it? Muhahaha! :P


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What is it?" Elena demanded, seeing the pale look on Alaric's face.

Alaric could feel a cold sensation vibrate through him; his body shuddered and his eyes grew bigger. "We have to get her out of here, now!" Damon didn't waste any time following Alaric's orders. He quickly grabbed Elena's hand and barreled through the door. Alaric ran to catch up and Damon dashed into the woods, leaving Alaric unprotected. "Damon?" Alaric spun around, trying to pinpoint his location. A dark hand flew out of nowhere and covered Alaric's mouth as he tried to get away. His vision became blurry as his skin was cut open and blood painted the sidewalk. His eyelids slowly dropped, covering his eyes from the gruesome scene. Suddenly, the pain ended as quickly as it began. Alaric felt his body hit something hard and cold as he opened his eyes to reveal two dark figures fighting and one small figure standing a few feet away from them. "Damon?" Alaric questioned.

Damon growled angrily as he threw the vampire to the side and pinned him to the ground. "Who do you think?" The vampire quickly retaliated and backhanded Damon, causing him to fly a few feet forward but landing on his feet like a cat and pouncing right back into action. Fangs, punches, and kicks were thrown at one another as they fought in a furry of rage. Damon managed to get the upper hand and uppercut his opponent into the sky. Running vampire speed, he grabbed a long tree branch and jammed it into the vampire's body just as he was about to make contact with the ground. He watched the lifeless vampire fall to the ground, unmoving.

He turned to Elena and Alaric who were frozen in shock. "Don't worry, he won't be coming after us anymore."

Alaric numbly nodded, too petrified to speak. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and continued to walk towards the boarding house but at a slower pace. Stefan met up with them on the front lawn, looking apprehensive. Elena walked up to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself to cry. Stefan caught the looks of trepidation passing over Damon and Alaric's faces. "What happened?" he asked, while rubbing Elena's back soothingly.

Damon exhaled sharply. "Jenna and Jeremy are dead."

Stefan's eyes widened and looked back at the panic-stricken Elena. "And," Damon handed Stefan the note they found by Jenna's corpse, "we found this next to Jenna's body."

Stefan skimmed through the note and shoved it into his pocket, his emerald eyes burning with green fire. "They're not going to touch her. I'll make sure of that."

He softly ran his fingers through Elena's delicate brown hair and kissed her temple lightly. The front door of the boarding house swung open and Nina ran out, Kat and Malese at her heels. "What happened? Is everyone ok?"

Stefan slowly started to walk back towards the house with Elena nestled in his arms. "I'll explain inside."

Damon and Alaric followed them gravely inside, both looking severely apprehensive as the door slammed behind them. Nina, Kat, Malese, and the rest of the cast were waiting intently. They listened as Stefan retold them what Damon had told him moments ago. A chorus of gasps and whispers broke out as Stefan finished explaining. Elena buried her face deeper into Stefan's chest, crying harder as the reality of the situation hit her hard. Two of her family members just died, and she knew that as long as Katherine was alive there would be more casualties. She couldn't even bear the thought of losing Stefan to that monster. The thought alone was too much for her. She couldn't take the horror and bloodshed anymore. She just wanted it to be over. She wanted Katherine dead.

Nina walked over to her friend, and as weird as it was to say it, the character that she played and hugged her tightly. Elena welcomed the hug and hugged Nina back tightly, feeling the sympathy and sorrow race through her body. At the moment, all she needed was a friend. She needed someone to tell her that everything is going to be ok and that they are going to get through this. "I promise we will do everything to take Katherine down." Elena smiled slightly, even though the words were shallow and had little meaning, she was just glad that someone was willing to try and help her.

"Thank you." Elena said at last, hugging her new friend tightly then ever. The last few days had been rough, but now that she had even more friends by her side, she knew that they would defeat Katherine and banish her from these lands as fast as possible.

Kat and Malese joined in on the hugging, waves of tears soon followed. Stefan and Damon watched, both knowing what they had to do. Enough people had died, too much has happened. Katherine had to die, as much as they were dreading it. "What do we do now?" questioned Malese, pulling away from the hugging girls and staring at Stefan and Damon, waiting for an answer.

Stefan rubbed at his eyes. "We have to find a way to locate Katherine. Then we have to kill her."

Malese turned her head to Damon, vexation clearly showing through her features. Damon caught her ire stare she was giving him. "I know." he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him. "I'm not going to let more people get hurt."

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that? So far you've let three people die!" sobbed Elena.

Damon furrowed his brows together. "No need to start chafing at me. It's just a minor set back. Relax, it's not like no one important died."

Elena could feel her rage spike up and bubble over the invisible layer. "No one important died? No one important DIED? Two of my family members are DEAD and that's not considered important?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "What I mean is that no one who is part of our plan to take Katherine down died. Those are the important people."

"He's right." Elena looked at Stefan. "I mean, the fact that two of your family members died is heartbreaking, but we need all the help that we can get to defeat her. What my brother is saying that the fact that none of our fighters haven't died is the important part."

Elena nodded solemnly. "I guess I understand."

Kat smiled. "Look on the bright side Elena. You still have Stefan and Damon."

Elena smiled a little. "We need more help though. These vampires are getting out of control."

Stefan nodded. "Yes, we need to find a way to dispatch of all of Katherine's minions."

"I say round them all up and burn them with fire."

"It's not that easy Damon." Stefan retorted. "They could be anywhere. We learned that today. We need to be craftier about finding them before they find us."

"I completely agree with you brother but how do we do that?"

"Maybe there's some kind of vampire locator?" inquired Michael.

Damon dismissed that as soon as he said it. "There are no vampire locator. The best bet we have at finding her is to track one of her newborn's scent."

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Stefan.

Damon walked around the room, processing that question. "I don't know yet."

Kevin abruptly sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Damon's train of thought was broken by a loud crash and four vampires coming through the broken window, eyes staring at them hungrily and running towards Stefan and Damon. "Run!" Damon yelled to the cast as they scattered like ants to find cover. Damon deflected the vampires attack and threw one into the nearest wall. Stefan managed to hold off two vampires but they kept coming at them from every angle. Stefan dodged the vampires fangs and slammed him up against the basin wall, ripping his granite skin with his teeth. Stefan could feel himself being lifted into the air and was soon thrown into a case of bookshelves, wood flew everywhere and dust collected on Stefan's clothes. Damon snarled, throwing another vampire off of him but only to have all four gang up on him. "There's too many of them!" cried Damon as he pulled Stefan to his feet. They stood back-to-back and faced the vampires, staring into their lust-filled eyes and seeing the anger sweep through them.

A low ripple cut through the silence. The vampires turned towards the window only to be caught in a sea of glistening white teeth and thrown from the complex. Stefan and Damon stood, awestruck while watching the vampire being mauled by the giant wolf before them. Skin and bones were strewed across the cut clean grass. Blood splashed across the fine light viridity, giving it a new layer of color. The wolf shook its bright carmine fur and howled menacing, startling the other vampires. "Damon get back!" Stefan grabbed Damon and pulled him to the side as the wolf darted inside and tore apart the vampires one by one. The dying screams were all Damon and Stefan heard as they looked on in a complete daze.

Once the last vampire was taken care of, the wolf slowly turned its head to face the brothers. Damon tensed, thinking the wolf was going to come after them next. The wolf slowly bobbed its head up and down, as if agreeing on some unspoken secret between the two. Stefan looked on in wonder as the wolf galloped away into the woods. Stefan turned to Damon who was numb with shock. "What the heck was that?"

Stefan offered Damon a small smile. "You mean you don't know?"

Damon gave Stefan an incurious look. "You're telling me that you do?"

"That was Tyler."

Damon stared at Stefan, dumbfounded. "Well, why is he helping us? And why did he nod at us?"

Stefan offered a small smile. "It means he's ready to accept us and help us fight against Katherine."

Damon nodded, finally understanding. "So what do we do now?"

The cast members slowly started to come out from their hiding place, each looking shocked and panic-stricken prior to what happened. Elena ran into Stefan's arms and hugged him tight, happy that he was safe and wasn't badly hurt. Stefan held Elena close to him, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Damon stood there alone, thinking of the best way to kill Katherine when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his body. He looked down and saw no other then Nina hugging him. He stared at her in a stupor for a few minutes before hugging her back awkwardly. Nina pulled away and smiled innocently. "I'm glad you're ok Damon."

Damon stared into that face that looked just like Elena's and for the first time, smiled a genuine smile. "I am too." He turned to see all eyes were staring at them in disbelief. His harden mask quickly fell back into place and roughly pushed Nina away from him. "I don't need your pity." he spat coldly, glaring. "What are you looking at?" Everyone quickly turned away, fearing Damon's wrath.

Stefan shook his head slightly. He knew that Damon cared, he just didn't want everyone else to know that. Oh brother, when will you learn? Stefan thought as he watched Nina glare at Damon.

"Sorry for caring about you, jerk." Damon's head snapped to the side as Nina's palm made direct contact with his cheek. He rubbed at his cheek as Nina stormed off into the other room.

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed that! Next chapter coming up soon. Thanks for reading and I hope the action was good!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Damon stood there in the center of the living room, perplexed as to what just happened. Elena glared coldly at him. "How could you say that to her Damon? Can't you tell that she's going through alot? You're just making it worse!"

Damon glared. "I don't care."

Stefan laughed lightly, causing Damon to send a death glare his way. "I saw the way you looked at her Damon. You just don't want to admit it."

"Shut up!" Damon exclaimed, giving them a final glare before bolting out of the room.

Stefan sighed as the door slammed. He looked at everyone who appeared to be frozen in their spots. "Wow." Was all Kat said, looking at everyone else who appeared to be thinking the same thing.

Nina came back into the room, bottle of whiskey in hand and an angry scowl on her face. She plopped down on the couch next to Kat, sipping her drink and glaring at the wall that was infront of her. "Where did that good-for-nothing jerk go?"

"He left." Kat simply stated, watching her friend with concerned eyes. She hated it when people made Nina upset. She was like the baby of the group. She was so young and Malese was the only one who was younger then her. Kat patted Nina's shoulder affectionately. "He didn't mean it, Nina."

Nina shot up out of her seat and turned to her friend. "Oh yes he did sure mean it! He meant every word! I could tell by the sound of his voice!"

"Nina, Damon doesn't mean half of what he says." Stefan piped up.

Nina glared at Stefan. "It sounded like he meant it to me. I was trying to be nice and he just threw it back in my face!"

"I know that it is hard to understand, but Damon didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Of course he didn't." Nina grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door.

"Nina wait!" Malese called but was too late. Nina had already left and the slamming of the door signified her leaving.

Nina walked briskly down the little pathway that lead up to the road. She turned to her right and walked down the sidewalk, completely oblivious to the dark figure blending in with the shadows. "Stupid Damon." she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, a hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows, dragging her into an alleyway. Nina gasped as she tried to break free but it was no use. Nina stared up into the man's face with frightened eyes, afraid of what he was going to do to her. He smiled as he pulled back his lips, revealing two sharp white daggers poking out on either side of his face. Nina was too frozen in shock to scream. All she could do was watch in frozen fear as the vampire bit down on her delicate skin, drinking her red fluids.

"If you want to live, then I suggest you back away now." The vampire stopped feeding on Nina and turned around to see Damon standing there, glaring at him menacingly.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?"

Damon flew at him, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him a few feet away from him and Nina. Quickly leaping to his feet, the vampire charged at Damon and tried to knock him off balance. Damon held his ground, holding the vampire's hands away from his body and holding him back. "Run!" he yelled to Nina, who stared at him in shock for a minute before bolting back towards the boarding house. Damon grit his teeth, slowly pushing the vampire back before releasing him and shoving him into the air. Damon, using his vampire speed, jumped up and placed his hand onto the vampire's chest, pushing him back down towards the cold ground.

A huge wave of dust flew up into the air, creating a storm of falling brown flakes. Once the dust settled, Damon grabbed a piece of wood and was just about to jam it into the vampire's heart but the vampire retaliated and maneuvered out of the way of the deadly object and plowed into Damon, this time knocking him to the floor. An animal-like growl rippled through Damon's throat and he threw the enraged vampire off of him, this time jabbing him in the heart. He stayed there for a minute, watching the vampire's eyes widen and his body slowly turn gray before he finally died. Damon turned his attention back to the boarding house and walked towards it, knowing that he had some explaining and apologizing to do.

Damon entered the house and wasn't surprised to find everyone looking at him in curiousity. Surely Nina had told them what happened by now. Stefan stood up, staring at his brother who looked clearly exhausted. "Well?"

Damon took a seat in a nearby chair and layed his arm lazily on the armchair. "A vampire attacked Nina so I killed him. End of story."

Stefan could see that there was much more than Damon was telling him, but didn't want to push it. He knew that Damon felt remorseful about what he had said to Nina and wanted to make things right with her. Damon sure wasn't going to do it while everyone was in the room watching them. "Come on everyone, let's let Damon rest." Nina got up, clearly still shaken from the attack but Stefan stopped her before she even took a step. "I want you to stay here with Damon. You're clearly upset about what happened earlier and I don't want you moving around. Just stay here and get some rest."

"Stay here? With him?" Nina said angrily as she jabbed a finger towards Damon's direction.

Stefan sighed, exasperated. "Just stay here for a few hours while I escort everyone back. I promise you I will only be gone for a few minutes."

Nina sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument so she when back to the couch and sat down with her hands in her lap. Once the door had shut, Damon took this opportunity to talk to Nina. "We need to talk."

Nina shifted around in her seat. "About what?"

"You know what."

Nina sighed. "Listen, I'm very grateful for what you did for me back there."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You think that it's about that? I meant about what I said to you."

Nina's eyes immeditiately darken. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. I'm...sorry for what I said to you back there. I was mad and you weren't making matters any better with getting all close and hugging me like that infront of everyone."

Nina scoffed scornfully. "Well, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you infront of your brother and my friends."

Damon glared. "You just don't get it don't you? I was fine by myself! I didn't need you there because you felt pitiful for me!"

Nina stared at him, open mouthed. Finally she spoke, every wave of anger making her voice shake. "You thought I felt pity for you? I was doing it because it was a nice thing to do! I didn't want you to feel left out."

Damon continued to glare at her, seeing through her lie. "Ok, fine. Maybe it was out of pity. I mean, you have no one Damon. Except for your brother who you exactly don't get along with, so how could I not feel bad for you?"

Damon could see her reasoning for wanting to do what she did, and to be honest he kind of liked it. But he wasn't going to let her know that. "I don't like it when people pity me."

Nina sighed as she stood up and walked over to Damon, wrapping her arms around him. Damon's first instinct was to push her away but for some reason he couldn't do it. "Damon, I know how you feel. You feel alone because of Katherine. I understand how you feel. You don't have to push me away."

Damon wrapped his arms around Nina's small frame, pulling her close to him and breathing in her scent. "I do feel alone, but so do you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Ian died, you feel empty inside. Just like the way I feel." Damon brought his mouth close to Nina, his hot breath fanning her face. Nina could feel her heartbeat speed up as she slowly moved her head closer to Ian's mouth, their lips almost touching. The strong scent coming off of Nina was almost too much for Damon to bare. He slowly kissed her lips softly, feeling the blood behind that light strand of skin rush swiftly through her veins. Nina kissed back too, her tongue finding its way to the entrance and slowly going through the set of canine teeth and brushing the walls. Damon softly moaned in pleasure as he grabbed Nina's cheek softly and deepened the kiss, his rock solid tongue tasting her delicious juices.

Nina pulled away suddenly, blood had already colored her cheeks and her eyes were wide with shock. Damon looked at her questionability. "What's wrong?"

Nina stammered for words but none that made sense would come out. "I'm sorry." she finally breathed as she grabbed her purse and bolted out the door. Damon caught her within minutes, spinning her around where she was facing him. "Damon let me go!"

"Not until you explain why you're running."

Nina stared into Ian's ocean colored eyes, becoming slowly lost in their deep blue depths. "I'm sorry Damon, but that was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

Damon slowly released her from his iron grip, a hint of sadness washed to the surface in his eyes. "So you kissing me wasn't supposed to happen? It was all just one big mistake?"

Nina shook her head. "I'm just saying that it wasn't the right time and to be honest, Ian and I, we have something. I don't know what it is but it was there before he died." She rubbed Damon's shoulder comfortly. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you Damon, but it's not me."

Damon watched Nina leave, feeling forlorn about the whole ordeal. He wasn't supposed to kiss her it just happened. But he knew that there was someone out there for him, she just crushed his heart moments ago.

A/N: So sorry for the wait. I've been having writer's block lately and I've been working on other stories too so it might be a few days before this story is updated again. Hoped you liked the chapter and thanks for taking the time to read this story!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Damon wandered around the complex, feeling lost and uncertain. They brushed up against him like an annoying cat that just wouldn't go away. He didn't know why, but he felt attracted to Nina. He couldn't explain what it was that drew him to her. Maybe it's because she looks like Elena and Katherine? He didn't know. Besides, she was with Ian, or atleast she was before he died. Now she had no one.

He felt torn between the three, not knowing which one to choose. Elena was with Stefan, Katherine didn't care about him, and Nina loved Ian but he was dead. "This Is so frustrating."

The door to the boarding house opened and Stefan walked in, back from dropping the cast off at the set. He cast a look at Damon. "How was it between you and Nina?"

Damon shrugged. "It went fine."

Stefan could tell that there was something else that he wasn't telling him. "Damon, what happened?"

Damon glared at Stefan. "Nothing, ok? Nothing happened. We just talked and that was it!"

Damon went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He didn't want his brother questioning him; he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. Stefan watched his brother from the bar. He knew that something happened between them because as he was coming back to the boarding house he saw Nina running down the sidewalk, looking upset. He had tried to stop her but she snapped at him and continued on her way.

Damon set his empty glass down harder then he meant to and trudged upstairs, intending to stay as far away from Stefan as possible. Stefan heard the bedroom door slam and went to go sit on the couch. He pulled out a book and started to read.

A hard knock on the door caused Stefan to look up from his book. He got up and answered it, surprise evident in his face when he saw Nina standing there. "Nina, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Damon. Is he here?"

Stefan opened the door wider and motioned her to come inside. "Damon is upstairs right now. I think it's best if you wait for him."

Nina looked at Stefan with pitiful eyes. "I didn't mean to do what I did to Damon. He hates me."

Stefan slid onto the couch and rubbed Nina's back comforting. "Hey, it's ok. What exactly happened between you two?"

Stefan sat in silence as Nina explained everything to him. He sighed. "My brother is very upset and crippled right now because of Katherine. He's really unstable right now."

Nina nodded, staring at the hard floor of the boarding house. "This is my fault. I made him like this."

Stefan looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I told him that we weren't meant for each other after we kissed. I knew that Damon felt something between us and that's why I had to push him away. To keep him away from me."

"Why would you want to keep him away from you?"

Nina sighed. "Because I love him too."

Stefan stared at her in shock. "You're what?"

Nina sniffed back tears as she tried to control herself. "Yes, I'm in love with him. But I also love Ian too. He's really sweet and cares alot about me. Even though he's gone I still feel like I shouldn't be with anyone else."

Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that it is hard choosing between two people." His mind flashed back to Katherine, and how that nearly ripped him and his brother apart.

"I know." replied Nina sullenly. "I know how hard it was for you."

Stefan offered her a sad smile. "I'm sure it will get better."

Nina nodded. "Me too."

The opening of a door was heard followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. Damon appeared at the bottom, looking directly at Nina. "I see you are back."

Stefan quickly stood up. "I have to go check on Elena and make sure that she is safe."

Nina and Damon both stared at each other as the front door clicked shut. "Listen Damon-"

"Save your excuses. I know what you are going to say so don't bother saying it."

Nina glared sternly at Damon. "Listen Damon, I just wanted to say that-that-"

"I said save it!" Damon interrupted, glaring daggers at Nina. "I don't need you to feel sorry about hurting my feelings! I've been through it before and I don't care anymore!"

Nina stood up and walked towards Damon. "Damon, I'm so sorry." She put wrapped her arms around Damon and hugged him.

Damon reluctantly returned the hug, not in the mood for any human contact right now. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Damon stared at her coldly. "Aren't you cheating on your dead boyfriend?"

Nina looked at him in exasperation. "Ian and I aren't even together! I have feelings for him but he has a girlfriend!"

Damon's face seemed to brighten a little at the news, but he still remained skeptical. "Since he has a girlfriend, what were you going to do?"

"Maybe wait for him or find someone else. His girlfriend is very controlling of him."

Damon nodded. "I know what it's like to have someone that is controlling."

"You mean Katherine?"

Damon nodded. "Yes. She's the most controlling and selfish person you will ever meet."

Nina smiled. "I know exactly how she is. I play her and Elena on the show."

Damon laughed lightly. "I sure hope you're doing it right."

"As right as I'll ever be doing."

Nina looked down at her watch. "Oh snap, I need to be at the set in a few minutes to do the next scene." She grabbed her bag and dashed for the door. "See you later Damon!"

Damon watched as she left, a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had major writer's block on this chapter! I hoped you liked it. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was out of town and barely had any time to write, plus I'm working on new stories that are going to be up soon. I'll promise to update more often on this story, seeing how everyone likes it so much. :)

The tiny branches under Nina's feet snapped into as she walked through the grizzly woods to where her castrates were. She still couldn't believe what was happening between her and Damon. It was unreal. She can't fall in love with a make believe character who doesn't even exist!

On the contrary, they do. She thought numbly to herself, walking through the thick layers of trees and making her way to the main road where she would walk for awhile and then come upon the place where they were filming.

Everything was completely numb to her. She couldn't believe that their characters existed, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend, Ian, was dead. And she couldn't fathom that right now, there were two evil vampires out to kill them.

Nina stepped up onto the gravel road, completely lost in all the insanity she had to put up with that she didn't even see the car coming straight towards her. She turned around to see the mustang and screamed as its headlights closed in on her, blinding her.

Just as she was about to meet with impending doom, a blur flew out of the forest and pulled her to the side just as the mustang wheeled passed them, barely missing Nina. Nina groggily looked up at her savior before the darkness closed in on her.

Nina's throbbing headache is what woke her up. She sat up slowly but quickly realized that she was bounded to a table by chains. She tried to break free but to no avail. What the heck happened? She thought as she looked around at the room she was in. It looked more like a cellar then a room. Four brick walls surrounded her and a small door was staring straight at her, taunting her. Nina struggled against the tightly bound shackles, trying to get it loose. She could feel her wrists tearing up and starting to ebb red life as she persisted the onslaught of fighting against the rusty chains. Her heartbeat picked up a mile as she stared at the cold stones surrounding her.

A cold chill ran down her spine, making her shiver. Her breathing quickened and her heart beat furiously, pounding against her ribcage like a drum. "Where am I?" Slowly, the metal door opened and Nina's eyes widened as she stared at person standing before her.

Kevin paced back and fourth anxiously, waiting for Nina to get here. It had been well over an hour since she sent him a text saying she was on her way back to set. It doesn't take an hour to get to set, only 30 minutes. Where in the world was she?

Quickly taking his iPhone out of his pocket, Kevin best bet was to call Stefan and tell him about this. If something happened to Nina, he wanted everyone to help look for her. After a few rings, Stefan picked up. "Hello?"

"Stefan? It's me Kevin. I believe that something happened to Nina. She hasn't shown up at set yet."

Stefan's eyes slowly traveled to his brother who was sitting on the couch, eyeing him suspiciously. "Ok, my brother and I will go see if we can try to find her." He hit the end button and walked over to Damon, glaring at him. "Where is Nina?"

Damon looked at Stefan with a bored expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"She's missing. She hasn't gotten to set yet. It's been over an hour."

Damon slowly stood up and sneered disdainfully at Stefan. "And why should I care?"

Stefan let out a guttural growl, his oak green eyes piercing Damon's ocean blue ones. "I know you care about her. Don't even try to deny it." Stefan stalked off, leaving his brother boiling in rage. How dare his brother judge him like that? He had no right to be telling him who he cared about. Damon snatched a bottle of Brandy off the table, drowning it with one gulp before going out and searching for the woman who reminded him of Katherine and Elena.

Nina stared, eyes transfixed with explicable horror as the figure slowly advanced towards her. No, no no no no! Nina screamed in her mind as she felt two white daggers penetrate the creamy skin that contained lively essence. Soon, the pain stopped and the white daggers released their hold on her. Nina glared up at the pale face that was almost exactly like hers. "Katherine."

Katherine chuckled, amusement seeping onto her wicked face. "Nice to see you too Nina." She circled around her like a cat circling its prey before pouncing and devouring every tasty morsel.

Nina held her face up, trying to look tough but inside she was scared beyond belief. "You won't get away with this. The others will be looking for me-"

"Ah, but they will never get within an inch of you. You see, I have friends too. Friends in very high places that can strike without a moments notice. You wouldn't Wang anything to happen to your precious friends now would you?"

Nina snarled, her brown eyes wild and angry. "Leave them out of this! They did nothing to deserve this!"

Katherine's rosy lips curved up into a full smirk, her face full of vile and murder. "They have been involved so they can't be left out of this. Don't worry; you'll see your friends soon when you visit the cemetery. That is, if I ever allow you to leave alive."

Nina watched as Katherine trotted out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her, locking back into place.

Damon raced through the trees, feeling the rough brush of tree branches scrap against his leather jacket but he ignored it. He was following Nina's scent. It seemed to get stronger as he neared the back road. His feet touched the warm pavement and he dashed across the quiet road until Nina's scent stopped. There was another scent covering it and seemed to lead off the road and back into the woods. Damon let out a feral growl when he recognized the scent. Katherine.

He pulled out his phone and called Stefan. He quickly informed him of the recent news and hung up. He couldn't believe that this was happening. What does Katherine want with Elena? He didn't know, but was going to find out. "If she does anything to hurt Nina, so help me god." Damon kept muttering to himself, thinking of ways he could kill the whore.

He didn't have much time to dwell over that. It would come to him sooner or later. Right now he had to find Nina and get her back. He didn't know why he cared so much about her safety. His excuse was that she looked like Elena and Katherine but how long can he keep using that excuse?

He sped off towards the direction of Nina's and Katherine's scent, his mind clouded up by the mixed up feelings he had for all three girls. He would deal with those later.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Damon sped along the thick woods, following the trail of Katherine's and Nina's scent. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. He didn't know what he would do if Nina was killed. But at the same time he had feelings for Katherine. He would always have feelings for her. But in order to get Nina back, he might have to kill the woman he loved most.

Nina struggled in the hold that the binds had on her. She didn't know if she was going to escape of not, and that thought alone scared her. She would never get to see any of her friends again, she would never get to see Damon again and stare at his cerulean blue orbs, drowning in their depths. She didn't know when she began having feelings for Damon. Was it because he was basically a copy of Ian? She didn't know, but there was one thing she knew for sure.

She was madly in love with Damon.

Stefan groaned as he continued to pace around the house, waiting for any news on Damon. Sure enough, his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

Stefan, I think I've found the place where Katherine is keeping Nina. Don't worry I'll bring her back safely."

Stefan nodded, grateful for that small sense of relief. "Hurry back."

Stefan pressed end on his phone and quickly called Kevin, informing him of the good news.

Damon quickly put his phone up and circled around the building, trying to find a latch or an open door to climb through. "Well well, if it isn't Damon. Katherine has told me so much about you."

Damon looked up to see none other then Klaus staring down at him, his black eyes shooting hard cold daggers towards him. "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Klaus, Katherine's husband."

Damon just stared at him in disbelief. "You're lying! Katherine would never be with someone else!"

Klaus quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because after she dumped you she got together with me. We're a perfect match you know."

Damon could feel his anger reaching its peak. How dare she? How dare she get with someone else! Katherine belonged to him! "I'm going to kill you!" Damon dove straight at him, ignoring the voice in his head that pleaded with him not to attack Klaus. Klaus smirked as he easily dodged Damon's assault and grabbed Damon's hand with his, crushing the bones into fragments. Damon let out a howl of pain as he dropped to his knees, holding his now unusable hand. Klaus's grin grew wider, almost suffusing his face. "You really think that Katherine loved you and your brother? She only used you! She never cared, nor will she ever! She has been with me before she even MET you two! She needed to blend in with the town so who better to play hockey with then a bunch of stupid little boys who were so gullible as to fall in love with the same woman? Honestly, it's amazing how naive people were back then."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Damon roared, standing up and preparing for another strike.

Klaus wagged his finger at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

But Damon didn't listen. Instead, he charged full throttle at Klaus, ignoring his broken hand that was screaming and every other part of his body telling him to stop. Klaus moved effortlessly out of the way of Damon's feeble punch and wrapped his bulky hand around Damon's neck, cutting off his air supply. "When are you pathetic brothers going to learn that you were only a pawn in Katherine's game? She loves me, I mean how could she not love the man who created her."

Damon's eyes grew big and heavy as he stared at Klaus with utmost surprise evident in his eyes. "You are the one who turned her?"

"Guilty as charged." Klaus smirked and once again Damon was lying in the wet dirt.

Damon struggled to get up, holding onto his knees for support as he slowly stood up, ignoring the snaps and crackle of breaking bones in his ears. "You're a monster." Damon staggered forward, glaring at Klaus with all the hate he could muster.

Klaus laughed. "I'm not much of a less monster then you are."

Damon just shook his head. "We are nothing alike!"

Klaus eyebrow raised. "Oh really? We both kill for enjoyment and we have the same diet."

Damon's teeth snapped together with an audible sound, a guttural growl emitted from deep within his throat. "I'm nothing like you. You sick freak!"

Klaus laughed as he turned to leave. "Well, it was nice talking to you Damon. Let's do it again sometime."

Damon watched with hopeless eyes as Klaus disappeared in the darkness. His rage got the best of him and he went after Klaus, grabbing him and slamming him into a wall. He grabbed a stake and was just about to ram it into his heart when a soft voice called out, "Now Damon, is that really necessary?"

Damon snapped his head up as Katherine defended towards them, an evil smile on her face. Klaus pushed Damon off of him with little effort and went to go join Katherine by her side. Damon watched with fixated horror as they shared a passionate kiss before turning their black thirsty eyes on him. "It's a pleasure to see you again Damon. How have you been?"

Damon could feel the redness creeping around his eyes, burning hatred was rising up at an alarming rate. "You whore."

"Now, is that really appropriate language to use towards a lady?" Katherine batted her eyelashes at him and laughed, making Damon's stomach churn with disgust.

"You are anything but a lady, you fiend!" Damon shot out towards her, his eyes red and black with vengeance. The only thing that was on his mind right now was to kill her for everything that she had done. He had spent his entire existence looking for her and this is his reward? To find her with some lowlife scum and to make matters worse, finding out that he was nothing but a mere puppet in her sick game?

Katherine laughed as she carelessly danced out of the way of Damon feeble attack and snaked her hand around his throat and holding him up in the air, her eyes changing to pitch black. "You're seriously pathetic. You honestly thought that I loved you? That I cared about you and your stupid brother? I could care less." She ended her speech with throwing Damon to the unforgiving wet, cold ground, his body smacking the ground.

Katherine's laughter rang in the air as she was swept into the arms of Klaus, trailing kisses down his neck and ending it with her tongue snaking its way into his mouth. Her eyes closed as she moaned in content, twisting her tongue with his and wrapping it around it, squeezing it and lapping up the juices that flowed into her mouth.

Damon watched with complete revulsion in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Katherine was with this lowlife.

Katherine giggled as she turned towards Damon and licked her lips. "Well, this was fun. But I really must go. It was nice to see you Damon, and oh, if you're thinking about going after your precious look alike of me, then don't bother. My men are watching her 24/7 and are really strong. So if I was you I would turn around and run back to Elena."

Damon watched as Katherine and Klaus vanished, leaving no trance that they were even there.

Damon stared out into nothing, not believing that this was happening. Katherine was gone and his chances of rescuing Nina was next to impossible. He staggered to his feet, slipping on the wet grass a couple of times before finally standing up and looking back at the house that held Nina.

He was too weak to save her, and knew that if he went in there he would be ripped apart by the well fed vampires that lurked inside. His eyes filled to the brim with sadness as he dejectedly walked back to the boarding house, his feet dragging behind him as he walked.

Stefan looked up as Damon came tumbling through the door. He instantly ran over to his brother and caught him in his arms before his battered form hit the floor. "Damon what happened?" asked Stefan as he guided his brother to the couch and set him down before running to the fridge and grabbing a blood bag and handing it to him. Damon took a few gulps of the blood, enjoying the all too familiar rush of power it gave him. He set the drained bag on the table and turned to face his brother, wiping his black sleeve on his red lips. "It's Katherine. I tried to get Nina back but some guy stopped me and said that he was Katherine's husband," Damon forced his mind not to return back to that moment where his heart was literally emotionally crushed and continued, "and then Katherine came just as about that lowlife was about to put a stake through my heart. Then, she kissed the guy and told me that she never cared about us and only used us for entertainment. We were nothing to her. NOTHING!" Stefan's eyes widened as Damon's fists slammed down on the table with tremendous force, snapping the wood into.

Stefan took a few minutes to make sure Damon wasn't going to attack him before he started speaking, "I know how you feel Damon. This hurts me as well but we should've known from the beginning that she would do this."

Damon growled as he focused his attention on Stefan, his black eyes burning holes into Stefan's skin. "Just leave me alone brother!"

Stefan sighed as Damon vanished and the sound of a door slamming echoed in his ears. He could feel the house trembling as he sat down on the couch, lost in thought. Katherine really never loved them. They were just pawns in her little game, her toys that she could play with whenever she wanted to and when they became useless she threw them away. Stefan sighed. He knew Damon must be furious and betrayed. God knows what he'll do now.

He could only hope that Damon wouldn't do anything stupid and get himself killed. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the only family he had left, even if Damon was maniacal and killed people. Like it or not, they were brothers and had to protect each other, no matter how deep their hatred ran.

A/N: I am SO sorry for keeping everyone waiting for an update! I've been busy with school and all these other stories I've been writing and updating so please forgive me on the lack of updates! I know I haven't updated "Revenge" or "Oh Hell No Not Again" in a long time and I promise I will get on that soon. Please bear with me lol. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait and if there is anything you see wrong or if there is something you would like to see in the story, then please tell me and I might put it in there if I like it enough!

Reviews are love! 3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nina struggled in the binds that held her captive, twisting and turning until her wrists started to bleed from the wire cutting into her skin. Her eyes watered and she silently began to cry, starting to lose hope in rescue ever coming. She'd been down here for days and yet no one showed up. Katherine was just too strong. She didn't know what Katherine wanted from her but she assumed it wasn't good, knowing first hand how evil Katherine was since she played her.

Then, as If lighting struck her, she got an idea. She knew how to get out of this mess and possibly kill Katherine. It was worth a shot even though Nina knew that her idea probably wouldn't work but she had to give it a try.

Her head snapped up as the door opened and Katherine walked in, an evil smile on her face and possibly amusement. "Well, my little toy is still alive I see."

Nina forced herself to mirror Katherine's smirk, her eyes widen and eyes darken. "Yes I have survived."

Katherine laughed. "You may try to act tough but deep down inside I know that you are scare. I can smell it coming off of you."

Nina let out a laugh that was very much like Katherine's and grinned wickedly. "Me? I'm not afraid of anything."

Katherine stared Nina down with a confused expression on her face. What was this girl up to? "You better not be."

Nina heaved up a dry laugh, the strain of this facade was beginning to take it's toll on her. She didn't know how much longer she could last until she gave into her overwhelming fears. Her eyes darted to the side where a lone wooden stick laid. If she was fast and deceptive enough, she could grab the stake and end Katherine once and for all.

Katherine smiled as she circled around Nina, the evil glint glowing in her eye more brightly then ever before. "You know that your boyfriend Damon attempted to save you earlier today. But don't worry, I kept him away."

Nina growled. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I still need you for something. And you will do as I say if you don't want anymore of your friends to die."

Nina could feel her body shaking in waves as she stared at Katherine with her eyes wide with fright. "What is it that you want from me?"

Katherine smiled cat-like. "Easy, I just want you to be me. Impersonate me and fool all of your friends."

"And why do you want that?"

"Well, when a person wants to create more mayhem they have to have a helper or a clone of themselves. You, my dear, fit the bill perfectly."

Nina glared, about to object when Katherine's voice stopped her. "And remember if you don't comply then more of your friends will die. Do you understand?"

Nina hung her head in defeat, unable to do anything except succumb to Katherine's demands. "I understand."

Katherine smiled in triumph as she slathered towards the door. "Perfect, you will start tomorrow without any objects."

Once Katherine was gone, Nina buried her head into her arms and screamed in frustration. She couldn't beat Katherine, now matter how hard she tried. Katherine would see right through her and kill her If she would ever try and defy her. She was like a mouse trapped in a cage, unable to escape.

Her only hope for salvation was her friends and hoped that they found her quickly.

"I hate this." Kevin stated as he sat in his trailer with Julie, running his hands through his mattered hair.

Julie sighed as she stared at him. "I know Kev, I know. But what other choice do we have then to wait for Stefan and Damon?"

Kevin chuckled slightly. "I'd never thought that this would happen. Now I know how Elena felt when she found out about this."

Julie cracked a grin. "Hey, atleast we have Stefan. Damon's not that reliable."

"I agree but he can be at times, when he's not trying to kill me." Julie laughed as Kevin smiled at her. "Everything will be ok, Nina will be ok. And somehow we'll get Ian back. Everything will be fine." But deep down, they knew that things had to get way worse before it ever got fine.

Damon paced around the boarding house, anger pulsating off of him in waves. He couldn't save Nina, no matter how hard he tried. This situation was just becoming more and more hopeless.

Suddenly, a sharp knock was heard at the door, causing Damon to snap out of his angry reive and walk over to it, intending to kill the person on the other side. He opened the door to reveal Bonnie on the other side. "Well, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he snapped harshly.

Bonnie looked up and him and took a small step back. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

"Well, guess what? I don't need any so I'd appreciate it if you go away!" Just as Damon was about to slam the door on the witch, she stepped into the house and glared at Damon. "Yes, you do need help. If you want to save Nina then you need my help in taking down Katherine."

"You seriously think that your parlor tricks are going to work on her? She's much stronger then my brother and I combined."

"I've gotten stronger. Don't underestimate my powers." Bonnie snapped back acidly.

Damon glowered at her for a second before signing and giving in. "Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Bonnie nodded, looking at Damon with fierce determination burning in the center of her eyes. "I promise I will be careful."

Damon watched as she walked into the living room, a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You better be, you little witch." he muttered softly as he followed her into the living room where they discussed how they were going to take Katherine down and rescue Nina.


End file.
